Kingdom Hearts Highschool
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: What happens when you put Sora Skye in highshool, esspecially when he falls for a beautiful redhead. SoraXKairi RoxasXNamine VentusXAqua and VanitasXTifa
1. Boys First Day

**Author's Note: Ok, so my first offical fic go easy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot nothing else. **

**The First Day:**

"Sora? Sora! Get up man we're gonna be late for school if you don't get up mom wont have time to make breakfast" Vanitas said with a smirk at the end.

Slowly, Sora got up and glanced down at his clock which read 5:30.

"Van? WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP AT 5 FREAKING 30 IN THE MORNING! Sora yelled loudly at his brother before falling back into bed and pulling the sheets over his head in a childish manner.

"Sora" he started with a pout "We promised Ven and Roxas we'd meet them at 7, but you've yet to get up!" Sora's twin brother Vanitas exclaimed

"Today's the first day of school and we gotta get there early."

Reluctantly Sora made his way out of bed and walked into the shower. He stayed in there for about 30 minutes till he jumped out and went to get dressed. As soon as he went into his room to grab a shirt and pants his brother shouted.

"Sora, by the way we have uniforms." he replied with a smile. Sora groaned and said

"Well where are they?" Vanitas ran down stairs and came up with a white dress shirt and a pair of shorts with light blue, yellow, and green plaid. Sora muttered something about "rules" and took the clothes to get dresses. When he came down he put on his D&G TXT shoes with were the same color as his shorts.

"Van, what's for breakfast?" Sora yelled as he walked down he stairs, until he ran into his father and mother Leon and Yuffie Skye."Hey mom, hi dad." Sora replied happily after he wasn't cranky anymore.

"Sora, since it's Van's and your first day of school, i made you guys favorite." Yuffie said with a quick smile. "Oh my god you made nutella! he said loudly. His mom just nodded and he grabbed the stack of bread layered with the hazel spread. Even thought they have this for breakfast every morning for school. Food always tastes better made by someone else.

Soon he sat down when he heard a ring at his door. He set down his bread and brushed off his hands, then went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door two of his best friends came inside. His cousins Ventus and Roxas, like Vanitas and Sora they were feternal twins. Van and Sora had the same look height and weight, along with the same hair style and style in clothes. They were extremely different.

Sora had their dad's appearance. Carmel brown hair and cobalt blue eyes, while Van had their mother's appearance, black hair and golden amber eyes. Ven and Roxas had everything like Van and Sora, same hair style, height and weight. The only differnce is the eyes color. Ven had their mothers Aerith's green color, while Roxas had their father Cloud's cobalt blue eyes like Sora. Other than that they were identical.

"Hey boys why don't you two come in for some food?" Leon said.

"What are you guys having?" Ven asked. But soon was in vain while Sora stuffed his mouth with a slice of bread. After about 20 minutes the four boys headed to school.

"Hey Van, Sora, why don't you guys skate with us to school?" Roxas said pulling out his board, with Ven following. The four of them had received matching boards for Christmas. Van's was red with black detail, Sora's was black with white detail, Ven's was green with white detail and Roxas' was white with black detail. All of their boards had pointed tip and wings a little lower than half was through. Soon they put on their helmets which matched the boards, and headed off to school.

Ok so how was it? the next chap is gonna be about the girls hope you like it and don't forget REVIEW it would help.

NightFalcon26


	2. The Girls First Day and Meetings

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back quickly with another chapter hope you like it. I promise it will be over 700 words we'll have to see. AGAIN I don't own anything but the story line.**

**The Girls First Day:**

"Where am I? What's with this place.?" Kairi said as she roamed around a room that seemed to have no end. As she continued to walk the scenery lighting became clearer until it was clear enough to see where she was. "A graveyard? Why am I here?" she spoke as she continued to walk through, until she arrived at a grave. The name read "Kairi Lockhart".

"Wha.. What's going on?" All of a sudden a grim reaper came out from behind the grave and went to hit her with it's scythe when she felt something cold be poured on her.

"Axel! Why did you do that?" he sister Namine yelled her annoying older brother Axel.

"Oh come on Nami, she won't wake up any other way we all know how hard it is to wake her up."

"HEY! I am not hard to wake up!" Kairi yelled at her brother

"Kairi we have hurry up and get dressed its already 6:30am, go get your uniform." Namine told her. She nodded and quickly went into the shower. When she came out, her hair was already combed and straight. She went into her sisters room and grabbed her uniform. When she was dressed she ran down stairs where she meet her parents. Reno Lockhart and Elena Lockhart, they were in her opinion the best parents in the world.

"Kairi I made waffles, why don't you guys hurry up and eat then go meet up with your cousins at the school." her mother commented. With a nod she ate and then her father said.

"Axel, why don't you take your sisters to school, and when you guys come back from school I have something important to tell you." Reno said. Axel nodded everyone knew he loved his sisters more than anything, and was very protective but also loved to mess with them. After they were done Axel got his car ready, he had a escalade. It was red and silver with tan interior. Kairi and Namine grabbed their bags and jumped into Axel's car.

As they drove to school, Axel saw two familiar people walking and he pulled over.

"Hey!" He yelled "How much?" he said with big smile on his face, earning a slap from both Kairi and Namine. Both girls scoffed and looked to Kairi as she waved.

"Hey, you guys want a ride?" Kairi asked politely. Both the girls nodded and they hopped in the back. Axel's, Kairi's, and Namine's cousins Tifa and Aqua Lockhart. Tifa had long black hair that barely reached her mid back, and Aqua had light blue hair that reached her lower neck.

"Thanks for the ride Axel, I was wondering if you could take us by you guys house our parents said they have something important to say. Axel nodded and hurried them into the car, soon they continued their drive to school.

When they arrived the bell had just rang. So the four girls got out of the car to get to class, while Axel parked. They girls hurried to the front office and had to slip through the massive crowd around the front desk, trying to get their schedules. Finally after the four of them got their schedules, they compared to see how many classes they would have together.

"Here Namine, Tifa, and Aqua, let me have your schedules." Kairi said as she reached for the slips being handed to her.

"Lets see. Namine Lockhart

Tenth Grade…..

Home Room: Study Hall - Mrs. Sale

1st Period: Life Science- Ms. Griffin

2nd Period: Algebra 2 - Mr. Lorenzo

3rd: Geography - Mrs. Carlin

4th: English- Mrs. Carlin

LUNCH

5th: PE- Mrs. Taine

6th: Art- Mr. Vincenzo

7th: Study Hall- Mr. Wakeman

_**(Just to let you know I'm just gonna name their classes then in the end we'll see how many classes they have)**_

"Kairi Lockhart

Tenth Grade…..

Home Room: Study Hall - Mrs. Sale

1st Period: Life Science - Mr. Griffin

2nd Period: Algebra 2 - Mr. Lorenzo

3rd Period: Geography - Mrs. Carlin

4th Period: English - Mrs. Carlin

LUNCH

5th Period: PE - Mrs. Taine

6th Period: Life Skills - Mr. Lorenzo

7th Period: Study Hall - Mr. Lorenzo

"Ok Namine and I have six of our eight classes together. Lets check you guys list." Kairi stated

Tifa Lockhart

Tenth Grade…..

Home Room: Study Hall - Mrs. Sale

1st Period: Geography - Mrs. Carlin

2nd Period: Life Science - Ms. Griffin

3rd Period: Algebra 2 - Mr. Lorenzo

4th Period: English - Mrs. Braunze (Her name is pronounced bronze)

LUNCH

5th Period: PE - Mrs. Taine

6th Period: Study Skills - Mr. Wakeman

7th Period: Study Hall - Mrs. Carlin

Aqua Lockhart

Tenth Grade…..

Home Room: Study Hall - Mrs. Sale

1st Period: Geography - Mrs. Carlin

2nd Period: Life Science - Ms. Griffin

3rd Period: Algebra 2 - Mr. Lorenzo

4th Period: English - Mrs. Braunze

LUNCH

5th Period: PE - Taine

6th Period: Choir - Mr. Cane

7th Period: Study Hall - Mr. Lorenzo

"YAY! Aqua and I have all the same classes except for the last 2 periods." Tifa yelled, earning strange looks from the students. After finish comparing schedules the girls headed off to home room, then Kairi ran into Selphie one of her best friends.

"HEY, Kairi. Which home room do you have?" Selphie asked as she walked with the four down the hall.

"Well, I have Study Hall with Mrs. Sale, all of us do." Kairi declared as she looked down at her family. "NO WAY, so do I." she said jumping up and down with joy. Soon the five girls headed into the class room. The all were so shocked no one said anything for a couple of minutes until Selphie said

"WHAT, where are all the boys." she yelled making everyone look at her. Then a girl named Robin said.

"The home rooms for all of tenth grade are separated by sex." she said . After Selphie arguing with the teacher the whole time, the bell rang and the five left. The girls split up so they can set up their lockers and everything.

_**With Kairi~**_

Kairi walked down the hall until something caught her attention, a poster up on the wall about cheerleading tryouts and when and where they will be held. She was so into the poster, she hadn't noticed she was still walking , until she ran into someone.

"Oof" was all she heard until she was knocked over by a tall man.

"Oh! I'm sorry I should've been watching where I was going." he said

As he was apologizing she started to study his features. He was about a head taller than her, he also had caramel brown hair that seemed to be naturally spiked in every single direction. His eyes were cobalt blue almost like her's, only she had a hint of lavender in her eyes. She finally just started to stare at him until he said

"Umm, are you okay?" he asked. This brought her out of the daze and she replied.

"Oh! Yea I'm sorry I was looking at something else it was my fault." she said as a blush quickly spread across her face.

"No, its my fault, by the way my name's Sora, what's yours" he said with a goofy smile spreading across his face, she couldn't help but smile.

"My name is Kairi, hey what class do you have next?" she asked

"Oh I have Life Science." he said "Oh me too, you look new here, do you need help finding your classes?" she asked. He just nodded and they walked together to their next class.

**TA DA its finished, well the second chapter is anyway, don't forget to REVIEW it would help with ideas and give me inspiration so yea hope you liked it. I made it about 1345 + words thanks **

**NightFalcon26**


	3. Announcement

Ok before I come out with the new chapter I have a quick request for anyone who reads this. I cant come up with parents for Tifa and Aqua.

People that are taken are. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith. Yea but I was thinking about making Zack Fair the father. If you know a good match up or like another pair it will be most appreciated. BTW OC 's are good too. And the parents must have black for one and blue for the other. Thanks and I have already half of the next chap typed I just need the parents for Tifa and Aqua. I will come out with the next chap after I get parents for them in like 3 days so yeah. Don't forget review…..

NightFalcon26


	4. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine

**Author's Note: Great another chapter just letting you guys know I'm only really updating this story because I'm not sure if I should continue my other story. So give me ideas and I wont forget about. AGAIN I do not anything but the plot unless I get ideas. Oh and by this is so far this chap is in Kairi's POV. I think I'm still new here.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Well, here we are. Right on time." Kairi said smiling. Soon the school bell and all the students were about to sit in any random seat by their friends until the teacher said

"I don't think so kids, everyone line up across the wall, I will be assigning seats." Ms. Griffin. As she said this Kairi examined the room. The was tan all around, with gray tables with shelves. On the shelves were beakers and test tubes, the tables also had sinks and utensils in the draws. Something caught Kairi's attention was bath and a door that was metal. (the doors at the school are wooden unless there's something important there.)

"Ms. Griffin, what's with the shower and why is that door metal, I don't remember it here last year?" she asked. The teacher turned around and smiled at Kairi since she was one of her favorie students.

"Well Kairi, last year as you know, your brother's friend Demyx had spilled a chemical on himself and Axel actually was playing with his lighter, so he got burned by the chemical and fire. Then headmaster then put in the chemical shower there so we could have better control over these situations. And the metal door well that has the gas we use for our chemicals, it was under construction last year and we had it covered up." she explained.

After getting their seats Kairi ended up in the first row (A/N: it is going left to right. So she's in the farthest left row.) third chair. Sora had ended up in the second row, third chair. Soon the class began and Ms. Griffin gave each of the students a sheet of paper which was a syllabus.

"OK, students I want your syllabus signed by Friday, that gives you four days. This will count as your first test grade for the quarter. I will pass out books tomorrow." After explaining more about what the class was about, the bell rang just in time. Before every highschooler went to their second period class they had an eight minute break, called Court Break. It was called this because of the school's sports teams. They were the Destiny High Kings (A/N: instead of calling the girls sports lady kings, they called it queens). Soon the students swiftly ran out of the class room and headed into the courtyard. It was fairly big, and next to it was the baseball field. It also had a gazebo that was blue and red. Kairi and Sora had just come out of the building, after they went to exchange books.

"Ooo, Sora come over here there's someone here I want you to meet." Kairi said as she and Sora placed their bags on one of the picnic tables and went up to meet two blonds. One was dirty blond and the other one was pure platinum blond.

"Hey girl, oh who's this?" Kairi asked as she looked as a boy who looked a lot like Sora.

(A/N: ok I know there's a lot of authors note in here but we're gonna go back in time where Roxas and Namine are in Life Science with Sora and Kairi.)

_**With Roxas and Namine before Court Break~**_

"Hey catch ya later Sora, Roxas." Ven and Vanitas called as they each headed off into their different classes. Soon Sora and Roxas split up to find their lockers.

"Hmm, lets see number 65... Where could you be?" Roxas said to himself as he continued walking down the hall. "Ah! There you are." he said as he finally found his locker. He then reached into his pocket pulling out a small sheet of paper folded in half. He unfolded the paper and held it up against the lockers with one hand, while turning the dial with the other. When he was done he lifted the leaver. *click*. He tried it again, *click*. After do this for about 1 minutes he only had 2 minute to get to class! Just then a small girl walked to the locker 69 and opened it with ease. Just then as she was about to leave, he yelled

"Wait!" she turned around and looked at him, he was dazzled by her beauty. She was about a head shorter than him, she was wearing her uniform with the tie loosened., and had long beautiful blond hair that she kept on the right side of her shoulders with is where it reached. After a small silence she said

"Umm, are you ok? Your face is all red." she said as she approached him. After noticing he was blushing he shook it off and said

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me with my locker I can't get it to open?" he said a little embarrassed. She nodded and asked for the paper, he quickly nodded and handed it to her. As he gave it to her, their hands met for about 2 seconds until she pulled away and went to do the combination. She showed him how to open it and he asked

"Hey, what's your next class?" he said with a small smile hoping it was Life Science.

"Life Science" was all she said. He inwardly jumped like a little girl and when he was done spacing out he followed her to the class room.

When they got there he quickly realized that he never found out the name of the girl he was with.

"Umm, I never got your name." he said quietly. She turned all her attention to him and gave him a big smile.

"My name is Namine, might I ask what your name is?" she said with a quick smile

"Ugh yeah. My name is Roxas Nice to meet you Namine." as he said this he stuck his hand out and gently took hers while placing a kiss on it. When he looked up he put on a big goofy smile, earning a giggle out of her. Then the teacher told the students to stop messing around or else she will give home work and detention to those who disobey.

He was going to sit next to Sora and that girl he was with but then the teacher decided to give assigned seats. Roxas groaned knowing he probably would get moved away from his new friend. He always had the worst luck in the first seating arrangements. After they were done, he ended up in the 3rd row 4th seat. Namine ended in up in the 4th row 4th seat so they were right next to each other and best of all, they were in the back of the class.

Soon the class was over and the students headed out to Court Break, while Namine told Roxas he should exchange his books and items, then drop them off in his next class. She escorted him there then walked back to the courtyard. Namine and Roxas sat by a tree when she heard someone calling her.

" Hey girl, oh who's this?" Kairi asked as she looked as a boy who looked a lot like Sora.

"Kairi this is Roxas, we met in the halls." Namine explained

"Hiya! I'm Sora its nice to…. Roxas? Where have you been I thought you skipped or something?" Sora said to Roxas.

"Ok so I'm really confused," Roxas stated

"Ohh! Why don't we tell Kairi and ….. " Sora asked as Roxas finished

"Namine." he said as he smiled at her causing her to blush.

"Ok, well Roxas and I are cousins, what about you two?" Sora said

"Well Sora if I had to guess I'd say they're sisters twins if I may add." Roxas said with a big smile.

"Yup your exactly right." Kairi said "By the way I'm Kairi." she said as she stretched out her had. He gladly accepted it and said "My names Roxas." he said happily.

"well now that we're better acquainted why don't we go to our next class together, we have the same class right?" Namine said-asked.

The four of them looked at their schedules and nodded. Soon they were off to their 2nd period class, Algebra 2.

**Ok another chapter done whelp review and I would like to thank Knight of Wings for the help what you helped me about will probably come out in like the next 2 chapters. Either the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**NightFalcon26 **


	5. ITS THE FULL MEETING

**Authors' Note: Hola I'm back with another chapter I've got this idea in my head but before I finish or start any story I am gonna finish this one. Ok so I don't own anything except the plot unless some of you guys gave me help yeah, and before I forget some people said the relations was confusing. Well ill clarify things, oh and the boys last names are Skye and all the girls last name is Lockhart. Now also Rena is my OC. She has wavy blue hair and red eyes almost brown. School has started 9/7/09 and it is still the first day. **

**Leon+Yuffie Skye= Vanitas (elder twin) and Sora (younger twin) born: 10/16/93**

**Cloud+Aerith Skye=Ven (elder twin) and Roxas (younger twin) born: 10/18/93**

**Reno+Elena Lockhart= Kairi ( elder twin) and Namine (younger twin) born: 12/20/93**

**Zack+Rena Lockhart= Tifa (elder twin) and Aqua (younger twin) born: 12/21/93**

**Leon is Aerith's brother. Cloud and Yuffie are cousins. Leon and Cloud coincidentally have the same last name.**

**Reno and Zack are brothers. Well I think that's it enjoy the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Ok class my names Mr. Lorenzo, as most of you know me I was your teacher last year, but I missed you guys so much I decided to come and join you in your sophomore year." their teacher replied with a smile.

Sora and Roxas sat there bored as the teacher gave them their syllabus'. Sora and Roxas were so relieved when they found out there were no assigned seats. Great fully Sora, sat next to Kairi while she sat behind Namine, who sat next to Roxas, as his seat was in front of Sora's. After they all received their items for the class and got more detailed with it. The rest of the period was a free time. Mr. Lorenzo had a lot of games and all he really did was sit on his computer and invest on the stock market for a 'get rich quick scheme'.

"So Kairi, could you tell me about Mr. Lorenzo it seems you've had him before?" Sora asked and stated. Kairi furrowed her brows and then said

"huh, ok well he gives homework out, never explains how to do it, then he sits on his computer trying to play the stock market." she said with a tired face. Sora just nodded and continued his conversation with his cousin and their friends. Finally the bell rang and the four of them rang walked out to their lockers.

_**The Lockers~**_

"Hey what times lunch I'm really hungry." Sora said.

"Yeah me too I think they said its after fourth period all students from 7th grade to 12th eat at the same time." Roxas explained. Kairi and Namine nodded and then they grabbed their nooks and headed off to their 3rd period Geography.

_**Geography~**_

Geography went by the same way the other classes did. The students got their syllabus' and then after the teacher explained the class they would be allowed to chat and talk to each other. Only the teacher passed out another syllabus explaining that all the students in here had the same class next, and she was the teacher.

"Ok class, next I would like to explain the whole grading system I use…. " the teacher carried on. After all that was explained the teacher said that they could just remain seated in the seats they're in right now. This was now their assigned seat. Soon the bell rang but the students just sat there and chatted. Finally time was up and it was lunch time.

"Hey Kairi, Namine!" Roxas yelled as he and Sora ran up to them. "Would you guys like to sit with us for lunch?'

"Umm, our cousins actually go to this school too, could they join us?" Namine asked and stated. Sora jumped right in front of Roxas and Namine and walked right up to Kairi and spoke.

"OF COURSE THEY CAN! MY BROTHER AND ROXAS' BROTHER ARE HERE TOO THEY CAN MEET EACH OTHER! Sora yelled

"Sora did you have coffee or something?" Roxas said. Sora nodded and then they walked to the field where they ate lunch in. It was a special system in the school. Only ninth, tenth, and eleventh graders are allowed to eat in the field while seventh and eighth ate in the cafeteria, an twelfth graders ate in the mezzanine. Soon Sora and Roxas were explained the whole system about grades. After all of them were done talking, Kairi and Namine set out a big blanket, inviting Sora and Roxas for seats. Soon they all waited for their siblings and cousins to arrive.

"So Kairi, I was wondering if you and your family would show us around town?" Sora asked

"Umm, sure where did you guys move from?" Kairi questioned.

"Actually my brother Vanitas and I were born here on Destiny Islands, but we moved to Twilight Town when we were a couple moths old. That's when our parents told us we met our cousins Roxas and his brother for the first time. Ever since then we've been all together and we never separated. So when my parents got another job, so did his parents." Sora said while pointing to Roxas." So that's basically everything." he finished with a smile.

"Wow, well Namine and I were born in Radiant Gardens, then we moved here with our dad and mom they worked together and got a promotion. After seeing how nice it was here, they decided instead of taking another promotion to stay here instead. Our cousins were both born there as well. So we stayed with each other by birth and their parents also work with our parents, so they moved here with the same promotion as ours." Kairi finished returning his smile. Everything was enjoyable, they were making small talk. Roxas and Namine talked about Twilight Town how she had never been there.

"Hmm, well there's something called struggle there, every time we compete all of us end up tying, in fact it started next month right before our birthday. You should come with us there too and when we go you guys have to watch the sunset from the clock tower or sunset hill, its absolutely amazing!" Roxas exclaimed

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. So is your birthday going to be spent there as well?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! Van and Sora are gonna have theirs here, and Ven and I are having ours in Twilight town. In fact the tournament starts on Ven and me birthday, so I'm gonna have my party there and we're gonna leave on the seventeenth." Roxas said talking a nice deep breath.

"Wow, that's great I cant wait to… Oof " Namine never got to finish because she was tackled to the ground by a girl with light blue hair that almost went to her shoulders.

"Nami! I was soooo bored without you." She said

"Aqua its always nice to see you too." Namine said as Kairi greeted Aqua.

"Ohh Sora, Roxas, this is Aqua our cousin here her.. Hey where's Tifa?" Kairi declared. Until a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Heyy gurllll!" Tifa said happily.

"As I was saying, Tifa, Aqua this is Sora and his cousin Roxas." Kairi finished

"Oh yeah I remember you, your in like almost all my classes." Tifa said.

"Umm you must have us confused for our twins, I'm in all of their classes." Roxas said while looking back to the trio standing behind him.

"Really? Ok well lets dig in" Aqua said.

"Hey Sora, Rox, I didn't think you guys would start eating without us." Ventus said while walking up with Vanitas.

"Wow guys already trying to get girlfriends" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Hi, I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven, and this is my cousin Vanitas, but you can call him Van" Ven said while holding out his hand

"Hi I'm Aqua, she said taking his hand and blushing

**YAY I'm done well with this chapter anyway don't forget to review and thanks to all those who added this as a favorite and reviewed. Well I have been working in this chap since 6/14/10 but it took a while to think of ideas, hope the key thingy cleared things out. REVIEW please? It would make my day..**

_**NightFalcon26**_


	6. Lunch and GYM!

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back, I like this story so far, its doing better than my last one anyway here's the next chapter, and if any of you guys want to see a character in here I'll put them in so just review and tell me. Yeah I know Vanitas' nickname isn't that great, but I didn't want to keep writing it so I just shortened it like Ventus' is Ven, Vanitas' is Van anyway here's the chapter, and I still have writers block I can't think of ideas but I want to get out this chapter this is also gonna be one of my favorites._**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Nice to meet you Aqua." Ven said with a smile, which caused Aqua to blush.

'Wow he's really cute, cuter than his brother. Snap out of it Aqua they're twins they look

identical.' Aqua thought

"Umm, are you ok, you're face is really red?" Vanitas said as he tilted his head. Aqua

nodded and they continued their lunch. "So.. You guys mind showing us around town since

we're new here and all." Van said while looking a Tifa mostly.

"Sure" she chirped, then they continued their lunch in silence until the bell rang.

"Hey Sora, what time is it?" Roxas asked.

"Umm, lets see 12:49, so now I guess we head to our PE class. (A/N: this is why its one of

my its one of my favorite.)

After the group separated, the boys headed into their locker room.

_**With the Boys ~**_

"Hey, Sora how about we go and ask the office if they got our gym uniforms?" Ven asked. All the boys nodded and they headed off to the office.

"Excuse me ma'am me and my family here we're told to pick up our gym uniforms at the front desk." Sora said.

"Ahh yes, if I may have your last names I can give you your uniforms, and my name is Mrs. Nelly." the lady stated with a smile.

"Ok, well my name is Vanitas Skye and this is my twin brother Sora Skye." Van said

"And my name is Roxas Skye and this is my older twin Ventus Skye" Roxas stated

"Yes, here are your gym shirts, now your schedule never changes until next quarter when your elective changes but that's all. You have gym everyday from 12:49pm - 1:43pm is that clear, ask your teachers if you want how the grading system works for their class." Mrs. Nelly said returning to her work.

The four boys nodded and headed into the locker room once again. Once they were there, they checked out their uniforms. The boys were allowed to wear any sort of exercise clothes as long as they weren't short sleeved or inappropriate. The boys brought their own gym pants because the boys shorts here we too short. Soon they were dresses and headed out to the gym. Sora was wearing his gym shirt (school gym shirt) which was light gray, and red gym shorts and white, red, and gray Jordan's for shoes, Van was wearing his school gym shirt and black gym shorts and white shoes with black flames on the side, Ven was wearing his school gym shirt with dark blue gym shorts and the same Jordan's as Sora only white, dark blue, and gray, and lastly Roxas was wearing his school gym shirt as well with white gym shorts and black vans.

_**With the Girls O.O ~ **_

"Hey Kairi could you pass me my shorts?" Aqua asked. She nodded and when they were done they headed out to the gym. All of them were wearing their school gym shirts, while Kairi wore red shorts, and red and white converse SNEAKERS **(Just wanted to let your know there not the regular ones that are like everywhere.) **Namine wore the same thing only with white shorts, and white vans, Tifa wore black shorts with white and black DC TXT shoes, while Aqua wore light blue shorts andthe same shoes as Kairi only light blue.

_**In the Gym~**_

"ok class since it's the first day of school Coach Sale and I will explain the way we do our gym class." Coach Taine explained. "Those in gym from 7th grade - 12th grade are separated by gender, but only your grade has boys only homeroom and girls only homeroom. Now we share the gym most of the time except when we do presidential testing for our fitness, but for now we need a sport that everyone will participate in everyday we're not doing that or different sports. Anyone have any ideas." Coach Taine explained

There was nothing but ideas being yelled but those who didn't were either thinking of one, or didn't care.

"I've got an idea, how about dodge ball?" Van yelled the loudest. Everyone seemed to like the idea and they had still forty-five minutes left of PE so they pulled out the dodge balls and began.

Soon the game began all the boys had been equally mixed up with the girls. So Van, Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, and Namine had been out on a team. It was like so with a bunch of others mixed in as well. After about twenty-three minutes the only ones left were the eight of them and a boy named Scotty Adams on their side and twelve different students left on the other side.

"Hey Scotty who're those two guys they one with brown hair and the one with white hair?" Sora whispered.

"Well that's Terra and Riku Solum. They're the football captains last year, not to mention brothers, but not twins. Rumor has it Terra was born exactly eight months before Riku, he barely made the cut to be in eleventh grade." Scotty said. Right as he said that Terra threw a ball at him and got him out. Sora shot him an apologetic look and continued dodging the balls being tossed at a harsh speed at them. Kairi was standing next to Sora when Terra threw a ball at Kairi's ankles, before it reached her she jumped into Sora's arms.

"AHHH! SORA, CATCH ME!" Kairi yelled as she jumped.

"Kairi what are you talking abo….. WAAAA." he said as she collapsed into his arms.

"Come on Kairi they stopped you can go down now." Sora said as he reassured her. She nodded and headed down. As Riku saw this he boiled up and grabbed the ball Terra was holding and threw it at Sora. Luckily he was so mad he accidentally went for Roxas instead of Sora.

"Watch out Namine!" Roxas said as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down below him. They were still standing though **(So you don't get confused they were in a position when called I think "the dip" in ballroom dancing.)**

"Wow, that was close" he said with relief not realizing their position, but Namine did and she started blushing. When they got up Van said.

"OK guys lets show 'em the way the Skye's play dodge ball." Van said loudly picking up a few balls and tossing them to his family.

Luckily they had all of the balls. Sora had red, Vanitas had purple, Ven had blue, and Roxas had green. Together they all threw the ball, no one had ever seen anyone throw that hard! Even Terra and Riku couldn't thrown that hard. After that they kept it up until Terra and Riku were the only ones left. They got Sora and Roxas to throw the ball up really high, but high enough for the duo to reach. Then Van and Ven nailed them with the balls they were holding. When they got out, the teacher told them to go and get dressed even thought there was ten minutes left they couldn't finish a game in ten minutes.

"Ahh, that was fun you guys" Ven said, as he and his family were done changing. Soon they went back into the gym to meet up with the girls. As they came out they saw Riku trying to flirt with Kairi and Terra doing the same to Aqua. Ven and Sora both felt their blood boil as Van and Roxas tried to calm them. Soon after about 2 minutes they said they were ok and they four went to save the girls.

"Hiya Kairi" Sora said with his usual happy go lucky attitude. Then he turned to see Riku glaring at him and said

"Hi my names Sora, you did really good in dodge ball, what's your name?" he asked giving Riku his trade mark smile.

"My names Riku, so Kairi how about you and I catch a movie after school?" he said changing his rude tone to Sora switching to a flirty tone to Kairi.

"Umm, I cant you see… I.. I'm spending the day with Sora." Kairi said innocently knowing how Riku already detested him. He just huffed and went along. While Ven was talking to Terra.

"So Aqua will you be my girlfriend?" Terra asked out of no where.

"I-I cant you see I'm already going out with ughh Ven" he quickly said pulling Ven over and embracing him with a smirk on her face, just picturing what Terra's face looked like. Ven was still confused until Aqua shot his a please-go-with-it-so-he-will-stop-stalking-me look. Ven nodded and returned the embrace.

"Aqua how about we go to the movies today." He said giving her a smile. She nodded and quickly dispersed with Ven to the other side of the gym.

There they found Van, Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine listening in on the conversation. Namine giggled, Tifa smirked, while Kairi patted her on the back sighing knowing she would have to pull the same thing soon. As the boys all looked at Ven with knowing smiles and then the bell rang and they headed off to there next class, where they would have to once again separate.

**:D yes I enjoyed this chapter one because there was the use of dodge balls in it. So anyway I didn't really have a lot of ideas just review I would be happy and please give me ideas for my next chapter. **

_**Thank you,**_

_**NightFalcon26**_


	7. Electives!

_**Author's Note: Ok so I don't own anything I was reading my fic earlier and I liked it I was wondering what would happen next then I remembered I'm the author and I can make whatever I want happen so I'm gonna update I still have writers block i just want to get this story out so yeah.**_

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_Before the eight of them split, they checked schedules to see who had what. Sora and Kairi had the same schedule except homeroom. It was the same way with the rest of the group._

_**With Sora and Kairi~**_

"So Sora you ready for Life Skills, I hope it's not like Algebra 2." Kairi said as she sighed.

"Yup I sure am but I gotta agree with you there about the whole Life Skills thing where it shouldn't be like Algebra 2." he said with his signature the duo went to the class room, and took their seats. They had the full three minutes before he class started so they just talked and hung out."Say Kairi, could you tell me what's up with Riku he doesn't seem to like me that much, and I just wanna know why." Sora questionedKairi sighed and nodded explaining how she and Riku were really close at one point in life, until they got in middle school. He changed into a bully because he tried to hang out with the 'popular crowd' and ditched her to be a jerk."

Wow that's quite a story Kairi I'm really sorry things didn't work out for you two." Sora said sadly'Awwww he sounds and looks just like a lost puppy I feel so bad for telling him the story now, but he's absolutely adorable' Kairi thought as she looked and him and giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sora asked. Kairi just shook her head and said.

"Sowwwaaa, you look and sound soooo sad, kinda like a sad puppy." Kairi said imitating his pout and using a kiddy voice.

"Kairi, we haven't even known each other for a day and you're already making fun of me." Sora said increasing his just laughed then apologized. Almost as soon as their conversation ended the teacher came in and then the room began to fill up with students as well.

"Ok class, I know with the other classes I'm a bit strict. BUT! Since it's near the end of the day, I'm going to make this class a chill class." Mr. Lorenzo stated but then continued."BUT! That doesn't mean I'm not going to give work. All the work you have in this class, is to be done in this class. You guys are forbidden to take the books for this class of out the classroom. And all of your tests and quizzes are open note. So for today just, but you still need to have a syllabus signed by Friday." he finished passing out the papers and returned to his desk were he just did the stock market. Sora and Kairi chatted together and made some new friends then the bell rang and they headed for study hall.

_**With Roxas and Namine~**_

"So Roxas, why did you sign up for art?" Namine asked

"Hmmm... Let's see u signed up because I enjoy art, me, Ven, and Sora especially are good at drawing. But sadly Van didn't get in that department. Instead he read books, he's more of the book worm of our family, and how about you Namine. Why did you sign up for art?" Roxas said taking a nice deep breath.

"Well I like you always enjoyed art, Kairi, Aqua, and I took interest in art. Tifa took up martial arts."

Namine replied. Roxas' mouth made an 'O' shape and then their teacher said.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Vincenzo I am your art teacher as you all know. Now let's establish some rules, I don't care if you have your phones out or on in my class, as long as you have done good work. We mostly are assigned projects that test your art abilities as well as your imagination. Now class we will begin by painting a memory, it can't be inappropriate or violent. You may chat while doing so." he finally finished. Soon he sat down by his computer and started playing music out loud from his computer.

"Hey Namine, what're you gonna draw?" Roxas said curiously

"Well I'm gonna draw the main island." she said happily then asked about him."Well I'm gonna draw the clock tower in Twilight Town. I've drawn it a couple of times at home, but I've lost those moving. On the good side I remember what it's like and know how to draw it." he replied smiling. Soon they continued their conversation while drawing until the bell rang.

"Ok class we'll continue these tomorrow." he said dismissing everyone.

_**With Van and Tifa~**_

"So Tifa you still up for showing us around town, well I guess we have to see a movie with our family and everything because of the whole 'Terra thing' but would you show us around first?" Van finished

"Sure Van I don't mind how about we hurry to our next class so we can get there early?" Tifa commented.

Then the duo left for their class. When they got there it wasn't that full they both had Study Skills with Mr. Wakeman. After he explained the class and passes out syllabus' they just chatted for the remainder of the period.

_**With Ven and Aqua~**_

Aqua was surprised when she found out Ven did Choir. He told her how the four of them had pretty good voices. Ven had the lowest, then Vanitas, then Roxas, and lastly Sora had the highest voice or the widest vocal range of the four of them.

"Really that's so cool, Namine can sing really well, she has the highest voice, then Kairi, me, and Tifa lastly." Aqua finished. They kept this up until the class had ended. Then they walked out hurrying to their study hall.

**ok so how was it I wrote this over like a 2 day span and now I just figured out what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. Personally I don't think Riku or Terra are bad people. I like them but I needed a jock bully person who liked Kairi and Aqua. You'll have to find out who Namine's and Tifa's stalkers are. And don't forget to review. I'm almost 98% positive you guys will like the next chapter better than this one. I will begin working on it as soon as this one is posted. Wow hahaha sorry i had to delete this and reupload it again because for some reason it was all messed uo even thought it looked fine on the doccument. Anyway atleast its up ENJOY!**

_**NightFalcon26~**_


	8. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note: Hey sorry this came out later than I expected it. This was hard to type I couldn't really come up with very many ideas but at least its up. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GOOD ONE sorry but I had to put some information in this one instead of what I was expecting to put so ENJOY I . And I will be going on a trip in a little under a month I probably wont be able to use the computer or type anything up on my phone, so after I come back from that trip I have school two days later. I wont be able to update a lot I have to go out and buy school supplies before the trip and then I have to get my uniform. AND THEN I have to put up my packet at school. So I will be busy I have until late July to get as much done as possible and I will work everyday to try and get a chapter done bare with me THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters but nothing else.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

When Ven and Aqua arrived, they heard a funny sound. Aqua turned her head to see what was going on. Sora and Kairi seemed to be laughing about something. The duo went to sit by them.

"Hey guys whatcha laughing about?" Aqua said as she smirked. Kairi saw what she was getting at and said

"Oh just about your date with Ven." she said innocently, while also winking at them. Soon a blush spread across their faces, but they both shrugged it off and talked for the rest if the period.

_**With Van and Tifa~**_

"So Tifa, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the movies with all us guys so we can have Venny and Aqua go on their date?" Van asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure I can't wait hey i heard your birthday is coming up. Are you gonna have a party?" Tifa asked

"Yup but we're not sure where to have it, do you know anywhere good?" he replied and asked. She nodded and said she was gonna tell them as a group with her family. After that they just relaxed and meet up with Roxas and Naminé. When class was over the four went in search of the others.

_**With the others~**_

When the bell rang, everyone had to split up to find their lockers. Sora was so happy that Kairi's locker was one down. The duo waited until they met up with everybody.

"I can't wait for the movies, oh wait. Hey ladies weren't we supposed to met our parents at your house?" Aqua said disappointed for not being with Ven.

"No it's ok Aqua." he replied with a sad smile that made her heart break.

"Wait! How about we get Axel to take us home and then we can meet you guys up?" Naminé said happily. The rest of them found this as a good idea and left to their separate houses.

_**With the girls~**_

As the girls arrived home they each met up with their parents. They explained how their day went, then Reno (Axel, Kairi, and Naminé's father) said.

"Ok girls, all of us have to go on another business trip. You girls know the drill, but this time we've been put in groups. The people we are working with are supposed to be the elites of Twilight Town. According to their files their name's are Mr. Cloud and Mrs. Aerith Skye. Then you have Mr. Leon and Mrs. Yuffie Skye. They both have twin boys. But girls they all live here and need you girls to show them around, I'm sure those boys won't mind. You will meet by the main island in one hour don't be late Axel will drive you there, you are meeting them on the main island don't forget. Oh and while we're gone I want you ladies to stay in the same house. I believe this time it's our turn right Elena?" Reno finished. she nodded. Then the quad went upstairs to get comfortable in the house. And get ready to meet the boys.

_**With the boys~**_

"So Ven you nervous about your date?" Vanitas said while smirking. Ven just shrugged it off then they went to Leon and Yuffie's house. When they got there Ven and Roxas were surprised to find their parents already there and with suitcases.

"Uhh are you guys going somewhere?" Sora asked

"No silly, just the four of us. We have to go on another trip we will be gone for about a month. No parties Van's in charge since he's eldest and most responsible. And Van, Sora, I want you two to pack your bags. You will be staying with Ven and Roxas in Uncle Cloud and Aunt Aerith's house ok?" Yuffie said putting on her serious face but quickly returning to her hyper face as the two nodded. Then suddenly Aerith and Cloud walked up and said

"Hello Van, Sora. How was school?" Cloud asked

"It was good very exciting already." Sora responded and Van nodded. Aerith then went up and gave them each a BIG or more like MASSIVE bear hug. By putting Van and Sora each in a headlock under each of her arms.

"You boys have fun did anything exciting happen?" she asked giving them a warm smile. Sora and Van smiled evilly and told everyone what happened with Ven. Leon and Cloud had smirks on their faces while Yuffie and Aerith giggled and gave him hugs. Ven didn't say anything except he scoffed and blushed. He was practically a certified tomato. Everyone just kept laughing as they saw him.

"Sorry about this boys, but since we're leaving our new comrades have daughters and they're showing you boys around town. So I need you boys to reschedule, your date and meet them in one hour, at the main island." Leon said.

"Do you guys at least know anything about these guys?" Roxas asked. Cloud nodded and said.

"Yeah their names are Mr. Reno and Mrs. Elena Lockhart. Then there's Mr. Zack and Mrs. Rena Lockhart. They have twin girls around your age. Those are the girls you are meeting at the main island." Cloud finished

The boys nodded in understandment **(A/N: Is that even a word, I don't care its going in). **Soon they went into their rooms and finished their homework. After that they were done and went to take a shower, wondering if the other girls are going to be mad at them for ditching.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think let me know reviews are greatly welcomed and flames, I don't really care but REVIEW as long as you review I'm good with you and happy. Please work with me it might get confusing so read it slow. I had to review it slowly to make sure I did it right.

**Thanks,**

_**NightFalcon26**_


	9. Movie Sadness?

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks adding my story under favorites and reviewing as soon as I saw that I'm like I should write another chapter hopefully this one takes less time than the last one I already have all the details ready ENJOY and REVIEWDisclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and some characters.**

After the boys finished packing, Leon gave them each separate keys and they headed out the door. After saying goodbye to their parents, and getting them to sign their syllabus'. Cloud dropped the four off at his house and bid them goodbye. Then he drove off leaving the four to get ready for the meeting.

"Oh I call dibs on the shower first!" Sora exclaimed jumping up and down. Roxas shook his head and said

"Sora we have six bathrooms." he said then everybody laughed at the four stepped into their departed bathrooms.

After about eight minutes Van stepped out of the bathroom. Five minutes later Ven stepped out. Roxas stepped out after a thirty two minute shower. And Sora stepped out about seven minutes after Roxas. Soon the boys got dressed. Van wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a green polo with green vans. Sora wore the same type of jeans, but with a solid black long sleeve shirt and black converse. Ven wore a light gray sleeveless hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans and black vans. Roxas also wore black skinny jeans but with a checkered long sleeve shirt and white TXT shoes. When they were done they each sprayed on their cologne. It was Abercrombie and Fitch's fierce. And left the house after locking everything. Soon they arrived at the island after walking for eight minutes. Sora checked his watch which read 4:43 which means they got here with two minutes to spare. Sora was then tackled to the ground by an unknown personnel. As you guessed it was Kairi. She was wearing a neon orange and light gray striped v-neck shirt with dark blue jean shorts and neon orange sandal.

"Hey Sora what are you doing here?" Kairi asked

"Oh sorry but we can't go with you guys our parents said that some girls of their new comrades are showing us around town." he finished. Naminé then came up and said

"That's strange we were supposed to show some boys around town as well. What's your parents name?" Naminé stated and asked

"Well my dad's name is Leon and my mom's name is Yuffie. What about you guys?" Sora replied

"Our dad's name is Reno and our mother's name is Elena." Kairi said raising her eyebrows turning to Ven and Roxas asking the same question

"Umm our dad's name is Cloud and our mom's name is Aerith. So Tifa what's your parents name?" Ven asked

"Our dad's name is Zack and our mom's is Rena." Tifa finished. Everybody looked at each other and said in unison

"So we were supposed to meet you guys here!" After laughing for speaking simultaneously the eight of them went for the tour. After getting through and explaining what happened to each other. They ended their tour but arrived at the movies.

"So what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Van asked standing in front of everybody. After much controversy they agreed on Marley&Me.

"Ha-ha I can't wait to see the movie." Roxas said giddily causing Naminé to laugh. It want until they were buying snacks did Van, Ven, and Roxas notice what the girls were wearing. Tifa was wearing a sky blue shirt and medium blue jean shorts with dark blue sandals. Aqua was wearing black jean shorts and blue plaid shirt and black TXT shoes. Naminé was wearing a white polo and navy blue shorts and black flip flops.

_**At the end of the movie~**_

When the movie was almost over and Marley** (A/N: SPOILER! If don't want to know how it ends skip this part.) **had died all the girls were crying into the boys shirts. While the guys were just enjoying the movie. When it ended the girls were still in tears while the boys were comforting them.

"It was *sniff* so *sniff* sad and funny and good..." Kairi said she was so sad Sora had to carry her on his back. Sora just kept saying yes but Kairi it was just a movie. Naminé was crying so hard she had fallen asleep and Roxas was carrying her around bridal style Aqua was standing next to Ven with one of his arms around her and her face buried in his chest. And lastly Tifa was just sitting directly in front of Van on his lap while he was sitting with her head buried in his chest. They took a seating the lobby and Sora checked his watch which read 8:40pm.

"Come one girls, let's head home." Van said but quickly noticed that all the girls were sleeping. Each on of them took turn to try and wake them but they wouldn't listen.

"Well I guess we have to take them home with us, there's nothing we can do they won't wake up so we don't know where they live." Roxas said calmly

"Whoa Roxas, calm down I didn't know you moved that fast." Ven joked earning a glare from Roxas.

After they arrived home Sora layed Kairi on the couch while he sat in the recliner. Van put Tifa on the dinning table, Ven put Aqua on the kitchen counter, and Roxas put Naminé on his bed seeing as it was the only uninhabited place left.

"So guys where should we put them to sleep?" Ven said

"Well seeing as there's four beds left, Kairi can sleep on the recliner bed, Naminé can sleep on Roxas' bed since she's already there, Tifa can sleep in the guest bed, and Aqua can stay with Ven." Sora said joking cause Ven to trip, fall, and blush.

_**With Sora~**_

After moving Kairi onto the recliner bed and setting out the bed, with new sheets and pillows from his bed. After he tired to move her into the bed she awoke and said

"Sora! Where am I?"

"Umm we don't know where you guys live and you guys wouldn't wake up when we tries to get you guys up so we took you to Ven and Roxas' house so you could stay here." he finished hoping she wouldn't think he was a pervert.

"Ok could I have something more comfortable to sleep in?" She asked blushing. He nodded and said

"What about your sisters?"

"Oh right can I have some cloths for them to, I'll change them." she finished he quickly took he upstairs and went into his room**. (A/N:The one at Cloud and Aerith's house.) **He let her grab what she wanted from his bags **(A/N: he hadn't unpacked yet.) **She pulled out a red shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. She blushed as she took them but shrugged it off. Then Sora led her to Roxas' room, she pulled out a black shirt and black and white checkered boxers for Naminé, for Tifa she went to Van's bags and got a black t shirt and black boxers, and lastly for Aqua she got a blue shirt and black boxers. She took boxers because that was the only type of pants that would fit them.

"Ok thanks Sora I appreciate it." she said giving him a soft smile, which he returned.

"Yeah so Naminé is in Roxas' room, Tifa is in the guest bed, and Aqua is in The other guest room." Sora finished showing her all the rooms. She quickly stepped in and locked the door and quickly changes Tifa, then she moved on to Aqua, and finally she arrived at Naminé. When she was done. Kairi headed down stairs to the couch where she stayed. During the night Van and Roxas had moved Aqua into a sleeping Ven's room who was wearing a pair of dark gray shorts and a green tank top. Roxas went to move Naminé into the other room. When he went to grab her she put her arms around him and pulled him into her bed. All he was wearing was his white tank top and white and black checkered pj pants. Since he couldn't move from her iron grasp he just stayed in the spot where she pulled him down and fell asleep.

_**With Van~**_

When Van was done changing into his pjs which were a gray shirt and blue boxers he went into his bed and quickly fell asleep. A figure then appeared in his room. It was Tifa! She went in Van's bed and took a spot next to him before falling asleep.

_**With Sora~**_

Sora had just fixed Kairi's spot in the couch. now he was getting ready to sleep when he saw someone step into his room. He had also finished getting dressed in his pjs. It consisted of a new long sleeve black shirt and light gray pants.

"Umm Sora this is your room right?" Kairi said hoping it was.

"Yeah this is my room, what's the matter Kairi?" Sora replied

"Oh umm it's just I'm kinda afraid and I was wondering if you would stay down there with me." she said as her cheeks were burning. He nodded and grabbed his special pillow and followed her down stairs.

_**At 6:00am~**_

When Sora woke up he checked his watch which read 6:03am. Reluctantly he tried to get out of bed, but something pulled him down. Kairi was still holding onto him. He decided he needed to wake her up.

_**18 minutes later~**_

After successfully waking up everyone but Ven and Aqua. The six went up to his room cameras and phones present. Then after about thirty snapshots of Ven and Aqua cuddling, they decided to wake them up. Of course Ven has just woken up and then screamed.

"*yawn* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ven yells as he fell out of bed with Aqua, waking her up as she screamed to.

"Ahh Ven what are you doing here?" Aqua yelled while Van was recording on his phone.

"Me? I didn't do anything, you're in my house! And, in my room?" Ven questioned then turning to his brother and cousins.

"You guys!" Ven said glaring jumping up and running after them.

"Wait Ven it wasn't me, it was Van and Roxas!" Sora said stopping, while smirking at the two. Ven stopped chasing him and went after Van and Roxas.

"Hahaha don't worry guys I'll send the video to your phones." Van laughed and said.

"Come here guys I wanna talk." he said. While Aqua was still on his floor blushing as her sisters smirked. Soon the boys ended the fight with Van chaging the lock on his phone, then the boys got ready and walked the girls over to their house. When they were done they all left for school for their second day.

* * *

**Hey guys I enjoyed typing this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry they will get out of school faster it's just that the first day is essential to the story so I put in alot of detail.**

_**NightFalcon26**_

* * *

CHAPTER 8:


	10. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

**Author's Note: Hey thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I find it kinda funny but you guys : I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way or it's characters. I just own the plot and a few minor characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

When they arrived at the school, there was ALOT of gossip going around about the eight of them.

"Umm Sora what do you think they're talking about? Aqua asked

"Not sure, come on let's go find out." he said in response

"Hey Xenik, do you know what everybody's talking about?" Roxas asked. Xenik, was the first guy friend that the boys made here. He was really tall. Around six feet! He was also very nice, he had light brown hair and sea green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not sure you'll be fond of the topic. It's about you guys. Someone saw you guys take the Lockhart girls into a house while they were asleep or unconscious, so alot of rumors are going around about what happened there." he said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" all the guys said. All a sudden a group of girls walked up to the boys.

"I can't believe you boys!" one of them said to Sora slapping him.

"Oof, hey I didn't do anything." he said tending to his sore cheek as the other girls slapped the rest of the guys.

"Yeah Roxas you seemed so nice I can't believe you would take advantage of a girl like that especially little Naminé!" one yelled furiously as she slapped him to.

"Bu.. but." was all he got out before he was also kicked in the shin."Oww, hey." he said jumping up an down on one foot rubbing his leg. Then the one that approached Ven was the worst.

"Ven, and to think I thought you were cute! I'm absolutely disgusted with you! "she yelled at him as well. Then she stepped on his toe, kicked his shin and, slapped him. Ven was I'm so much pain he didn't say anything.

"Vanitas! I can't believe you I was gonna ask you out!" one said hitting his chest.

"Come on girls I can't stand to be around these type of guys." the supposed leader said, turning on her heel and leaving. But Van notices something weird. The girl that hit him on his chest turned around and mouthed *look in you pocket* while also winking and waving flirtily at him. All of them seemed to notice as well and watched curiously while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small note. On the note was a phone number and a message saying

_**'Call me if you want to have some REAL fun'**_

Everyone stared wide eyed at the note and Sora said

"Damn, what a slut!" he blurted out everyone nodding as they walked to their lockers.

_**At Lunch~**_

Lunch went by quickly leaving the eight of them on the girls blanket out in the field eating lunch. Soon when Sora and Roxas were done eating, Roxas pulled out his baseball mit as Sora followed, while Ven tossed them his baseball. Sora and Roxas we playing catch until the bell rang and they packed up their stuff and left for PE.

_**At PE~**_

Everyone was in their usual gym attire. Then the teachers came at and took out the dodge balls. It seemed the teachers separated the boys and girls this time because of the 'rumor' and they played with a team of ten while the other team had twelve including Terra and Riku.

"Man how is this fair!" Sora and Roxas said pouting like a five year old. Van and Ven laughed at them and said

"Jeez guys sometimes I wonder if you guys are brothers instead of being our brothers, right Van?" Ven said laughing still. Van nodded and kept laughing until the teacher blew the whistle. The teams were Van, Sora, Ven, Roxas, Wakka, Tidus, Hercules, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. The other team consisted of Tifa, Kairi, Aqua, Naminé, Riku, Terra, Seifer, Zack **(He is the Kingdom Hearts Zack Fair ok not the father of Tifa and Aqua Zack Lockhart!)**, Rai, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The game went by quickly. The only ones left were Riku, Terra, Seifer, Zack, Kairi, Tifa, Naminé, and Aqua. Sora's team only had the four of them left. After about ten minutes they finally got Riku and Seifer out. It took a little while before they got Terra out. Now there was just Zack and the girls left. Roxas got distracted by Seifer trying to flirt with Naminé from the bleachers, that when Zack threw the ball at him. He hadn't noticed until it got caught in his arm. Then he looked down to see the ball in his hand and a fumed Zack heading off the court. Now there was just the matter of girls.

"Umm Roxas can I asked you something?" Naminé said blushing

"Yeah sure. Are you ok Naminé?" he asked starting to get nervous. When she started to giggle he thought she had gone crazy until she said.

"Yeah Roxas, I was just wonder why you fell for my trap.!" she said happily until she took a ball out from behind her back and hit Roxas directly on hit foot.

"Wha.. Naminé that was just, just EVIL." he said pouting she laughed until she noticed a ball that lightly hit her ankle. Then when she saw this she made this face. O.O

"Hahahahhahahahaha... That's what you get Naminé, REVENGE!" Roxas roared. Naminé pouted and sat next to Roxas on the bleachers, since she was out.

"Nooooo Nami!" Aqua cried and turned to Ven

"This means WAR!" Aqua yelled grabbing a ball and throwing it at Van hitting him while he was talking to Sora.

"Aqua whyyyyyy!" he cried

"Because you cousin got Naminé out." she said pouting. As he walked to the bench pouting.

"Well Venny it's just you and me now against three CRAZY people that wanna start a world war three." he said

"Hey we're not crazy!" Kairi said.

"Sureeee..." Van, Sora, Ven, and Roxas said. The girls blushed and started throwing extremely fast balls at the boys."Ahh Ven what do we do!" Sora said

"Hmm..we could apologize. Here let me give it a try." Ven said approaching Aqua.

"Aqua I am sor..take this!" he yelled throwing a ball at her. But she had already thrown one at him. They both caught the ball at the same time leaving Sora, Kairi, and Tifa.

"Ahh forget this!" Tifa said throwing the ball at Sora who caught it.

"Yess..I got Tifa out." Sora gloated.

'Now time for Kairi!' he thought happily then seeing a said Kairi. As he grabbed a ball and went to throw it he stopped when he almost let it got. He thought for a moment then dropped on his knees and threw it at her feet lightly.

"Awww Sowa couldn't wurt his wittle Kaiwi." Ven teased. Sora just blushed and went to the locker room where he changed and then they went out to the gym to buy a drink.

"Sora!" Kairi said catching up with him in the gym.

"Hey Kairi is something wrong?" Sora as casually

"No I just wanted to thank you because you threw it lightly instead of hard." she said giving a soft smile. Sora just laughed

"Hahahahah Kairi I never saw you smile like that! You look exactly like Ven and Roxas' mom here." he said to a confused Kairi pulling out his wallet showing her a picture of his Uncle Cloud and Aunt Aerith.

"Wow I think I've seen them before. Hey you guys wanna come over to our place and hang out? Maybe we can find out why your family looks familiar." Kairi said smiling. Sora nodded and said

"Yeah um sure!" he replied with a smile all of a sudden Roxas appeared with Naminé on his back, pulling on his cheeks.

"Awww come on Roxas, it was just a dodge ball game." she said pulling on his cheeks

"Naminé! It's not that, you just did something so EVIL!" Roxas said pouting some more.

"Awww Roxas." Naminé said as he set her down. Then she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Umm, ugh, ahh?" came out of his mouth as he tried to say something.

"Your so shy Roxas." Naminé said giggling.

"Uhh, no I'm not. I'll show you." he said taking a deep breath

"Naminé would you go out with me on a date?" Roxas said nervously. Just then Van, Tifa, Ven, and Aqua had appeared.

"What Roxas is going out with Naminé already! Damn Roxas you move fast!" Ven said jokily

"Umm, ugh, ye..yeah!" she said blushing. Which made him smile like an idiot. After that the bell rang when the group then moved to their electives. Which went by pretty quickly. Then study hall everyone enjoyed that because they got to talk all the time.

_**After School~**_

"So you guys we're going over to your house right?" Van asked looking over to the girls as they nodded.

"Wait could we go home and change first?" Ven asked with Van nodding

"Nope you guys Rox and I packed you guys some clothes." Sora said smiling handing them a bag.

"Wow who woulda known the younger brothers were the responsible ones." Van said, as he walked with them to the girl's house.

_**At the girls house~**_

When they got there, the boys stepped into different rooms to change into their new clothes.

_**Van~**_

"Lets see.." he said looking through the bag as he was in nothing but white boxers and a clean black tank top that he just put on, just then the door opened revealing a very flushed Tifa.

"Ohh..I am soooooo sorry Van. Really I didn't know you were in here." he said leaving swiftly. Van just cocked his head it the right and shrugged. Then he quickly changed into his cloths. It was a plaid white and black long sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and white vans.

_**Sora~**_

"Man i wonder how Uncle Cloud and Aunt Aerith look familiar to Kairi?" Sora said curiously. He the pulled off his shirt and then pulled off his tank top to out on a new one. The he heard a scream.

"Ahh Kairi what is it?" Sora said running out to her room with just red boxers on. Which made him blush when he tripped over her backpack and fell right on her. Kairi was only in a bra and underwear. Soon she felt her face heat up when he opened his eyes. He was directly on top her, both of them half naked.

"Kairi. I am soooooo sorry.." was all he got out until she slapped him

"Ahh Sora you peeping Tom!" she said as she pushed him out the door and locked it. He was then caressing his cheek.

"Wow she has a sexy figure." Sora said quietly to himself blushing.

_**With Kairi~**_

"Oh my god!" she mentally slapped herself for being mean to Sora. He only came to check on her.

_**Sora again~**_

Sora quickly returned to his room feeling like he blew all his chances with Kairi. He then decided to change. He put on black skinny jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with the words Abercrombie™ and below that it said 1892 in black. He then put on a black hat with little red crowns on it and turned backwards, he then slipped on some red, black, and white Jordan's. He them headed out the door in search of Kairi.

_**Ven~**_

The girls told Ven to change in any room. Ven picked the closest one he could find and stepped in. He pulled off his school shirt and then he took off his tank top underneath. Then he slipped on black skinny jeans. He was then surprised when he fell over into the bed. He was surprised to find Aqua on top of him in a bra and jeans. When his face started to heat up when she got up giving him a better look at her. She the quickly turned around so he was looking at her barely covered back.

"Ahh... Aqua I'm sorry we just keep seeing each other like this." Ven apologized. Then he shut his eyes as tight a he could and buried his face in her pillows on her bed.

"Aqua it's o-ok I have my face buried in the pillow." he said. Something wasn't right he felt a strange weight on his back. And then he heard not a question but a command.

"Ven lift your head up." Aqua said blushing wildly.

"Umm ok but.." he was stopped when he felt something cover his eyes. She tied a piece of cloth on his eyes.

"Ok sit here while I her dressed and don't take that off until I tell you to ok?" she said quietly. He nodded and when she gave him the word, he took off the blind fold to see Aqua in dark blue jeans and a green American eagle™ hoodie.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she said madly

"Umm.. Sorry but i didn't know this was your room." he admitted but was surprised when he got a hug.

"Awww Ven I can't stay mad at you. You're too cute, and I guess it want your fault." she said. He'd never blushed this much in his life.

"Yeah thanks Aqua for understanding." he said returning the embrace.

"But I've got an important question to ask you. Can I PLEASE finish changing?" Ven pleaded. Aqua then looked down at him seeing he was still in his skinny jeans but, he wasn't wearing a upper body clothing.

"Y-yeah...sorry." she said getting up off him and leaving the room. He finished putting on a gray long sleeve shirt and Hollister™ orange hoodie over that and some gray vans.

"Man. If the guys found out about this!" Ven said leaving the room

_**Roxas O.O~**_

Roxas decided in case he got lost, he should change in the bathroom }:). He pulled off his clothes only in his underwear then he hears something. It came behind the other door.

"Umm hello? Is anyone in there." Roxas asked curiously. When he doesn't hear a response, he decided to go check it out. Little did he know he just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

"Hello who's back her... Ahhhhhh. Naminé. What are you doing here?" he asked. Naminé had submerged herself up to her chin in the water.

"I WAS taking a bath." Naminé replied

"Right sorry I'll get out now."he said sadly closing the door behind him. He put on dark blue skinny jeans and them put on his white tank top along with his shirt, which was the same as Sora's only his was sky blue with white writing. Finally he put on a white hat that was white with black x's on it**. (A/N: his symbol) **and attempted to open the door. But he soon failed

."Umm Naminé...the doors stuck." he said. Naminé got up out of the shower and put on a pink silk robe, getting it damp. He blushed as he saw her. She was just as red. Then she walked up to the door and asked

"Did you lock the door Roxas?" she asked nicely. He nodded and she sighed.

"Why, what's wrong Naminé?" he asked worried.

"No it's just that when you lock this door it gets stuck, that's why we have the bathroom behind that door, and the sink in here." she said sadly.

When she finally started to dry off she noticed her robe wasn't going to dry anytime soon so said.

"Umm Roxas can I have you shirt?"

"Yeah but why?" he asked

"Well my robe is wet and it's getting cold." she admitted flushed. His mouth made an "o" shape as he took off his shirt and handed it to her blushing.

"Oh wait I think I have my phone he said as he searched through his school clothes and finall pulled it out. He had a LG eXpo™. He pulled it out but sadly it was dead.

"Noooooooooooo...Naminé it's dead!" Roxas said putting his head down and pouted which made Naminé laugh. Roxas knew what she was laughing about and shrugged it.

_**With the others~**_

_**"**_Hey doesn't it seem kinda quiet to you guys?" Ven asked

"Yeah like something is missing." Sora said. The others nodded their heads and said

"Oh well it can't be too important!" Aqua said and they all went outside to watch the

_**Roxas and Naminé~**_

"What. The. Hell." Roxas said starting to get annoyed.

"I bet they forgot about us." Naminé said. Roxas just shook his head and said

"Hey I've got an idea. How about we play a game where we tell each other about ourselves?"

"Sure Roxas sounds like fun!" Naminé replied. Roxas nodded and began the game.

"Ok I'll start. What is your favorite color?" he asked

"White, what's yours?"

"Black, what kinda job do you want when you grow up?"

"I want to be and artist. What about you?"

"Lets see I was gonna go for professional blitzball player. Along with Sora, Ven wants to be a lawyer, and Van wants to be a doctor."Roxas said

"That's cool, Kairi wanted to be a cheerleader for a blitzball team mostly the Destiny Islands Kings. Tifa wants to be a professional martial artist, and Aqua wants to be a singer." she finished. After the two kept talk Naminé kept moving closer to Roxas until she was leaning on him. They were so caught up in their conversation they never realized how close they were.

"So what's your favorite fruit?" Naminé asked

"Umm, I'd have to say mangos. And might I ask what yours is?" he replied

"Hmm, mine is passion fruit." she said giving an innocent smile. He was kind of taken back by her answer, but them he looked in her eyes and said

"Wow Naminé I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." he said leaning forward.

"Thanks" was all she mumbled before she was too leaning forward. Slowly they closed the space between them. What seemed to be a nice and innocent kiss, soon turned into a heated makeout session. It got so graphic, Roxas was sitting with his back against the sink while Naminé was in his lap never breaking apart. They were each in their own fantasies as Roxas wrapped his arms around her deepening the session. When he slipped his tongue in her mouth, it made her moan with pleasure. As they continued some sounds were coming from the steps.

"Wait, Roxas did you hear that?" she asked

"Yeah what do you think it is?" he replied

"If I had to guess I would say someone is coming up..." was all she got out before Sora and Kairi walked into the room talking. Them noticing Roxas and Naminé.

"Umm are we interrupting something?" Kairi asked as she smirked at the couple with Sora. Naminé was still in Roxas' lap and her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms were around her waist. They quickly pulled away and Roxas helped Naminé up and she left to go change with Kairi.

"Rox mind telling me what happened?" Sora said

"Yeah we got locked in the bathroom, and one thing led to another I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend. What do you think?" he finished taking a deep breath.

"Man if you got innocent little Nami in that position, you can get her to be tour girlfriend." Sora said winking

_**With the girls~**_

"Ok spill. What are you wearing his shirt, sitting on his lap with your arms wrapped around him and his arms around you?" Kairi said

"Ok calm down Kairi I'll tell you." Naminé said. As she told Kairi her story she changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and long sleeve white shirt and a light blue hoodie. Soon the girls came back to the bathroom seeing Sora and Roxas talking.

"Umm here's your shirt Roxas." she said while blushing. Roxas just gave her a warm smile and slipped it on, then putting on his hat. When Sora and Roxas stood next to each other they looked like fire and water.

"Wow you too look alike." Kairi said she was wearing the same as Naminé on in different colors. Kairi wore black skinny jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and a red Abercrombie hoodie.

"Ha-ha look who's talking!" Roxas laughed. When they were done getting ready they met up with Van, Tifa, Ven, and Aqua.

"Hey you guys ready to go home?" Van asked.

"Yup so I guess we'll see you girls at school?" Ven said. The girls nodded and then Roxas slipped something into Naminé's pocket before giving her a hug and saying goodbye to the rest of them. Soon the boys departed and Sora brought up an interesting subject.

"So you guys'll never believe what Kairi and I walked in on." Sora said with an evil smile.

_**With the girls**_~

"Girls important meeting my room!" Kairi yelled

"So Naminé you wanna tell everyone what happened between you as Roxas in the bathroom?" Kairi said winking. That night Roxas and Naminé never heard the end of it. But to them it was worth it to spend time with each other.

**

* * *

**

Hahahahah this took like two days and alot of typing hope you liked the couple moments. I thought about doing a Roxas/Naminé in this so don't hate. Anyway REVIEW I love to hear your opinion and it makes me smile. Please excuse the grammar errors i dont know what wrong with my computer but i have to separate the words by eyes so its kinda hard but i hope you enjoyed it please review and read well read then review but you get it. And this is my longest chapter ever celebration time its over 4,000 words props to me anyway yeah...

Thanks,

_NightFalcon26_


	11. Dinner at the Resturant

****

Author's Note: Hey guys I have writers block again sorry if this chapter sucks. It take place thirty six days after the last chapter. Yeah so try and enjoy I hope I do alirght on it. And worst part I have writer block but I want to write a chapter. Oh well I had it on the last chapter hopefully I will get inspiration. And i should remind you guys, its fall so they will be dressing in warm clothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it anything related to it. However I do own a few characters.

* * *

** CHAPTER 10:**

The next morning the eight of them went to school. The day went by just like any other day. They continued this routine for about thirty six days. During those day the group had gotten alot closer. Especially Sora and Kairi.  
**_  
10/14/09~_**

"Man I can't believe our birthday is in two days." Sora said excited for the day.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Kairi asked

"Hmm I guess we should go to that new fair coming up. How's that sound Van?" Sora said

"Sounds like a plan!" he said with eagerness in his voice.

"Come on guys we gotta go home I think out parents are back!" Ven said excitingly.

_**At the Ven and Roxas' house~**_

"Hello anybody home?" Sora called

"Hello boys I missed you guys greatly!" Aerith and Yuffie said rushing to grab their sons.

"Hi mom, Auntie Aerith how was the trip?" Van asked

"Sweetie it was fun it's nice to be home though, I missed my boys so much." Yuffie said

"Hello boys I hope you missed your father as much as your mother?" Leon said laughing, and walked up to give his sons a hug.

"Hiya dad I missed you too." Van and Sora said

"Ven, Roxas, what about you guys?" Cloud said putting his sons in a headlock.

"Hahahaha Dad I missed you sooo much." Roxas said

"Yup. Oh and Dad I got something exciting to tell you." Ven said smiling evily

"What is it Ven?" he responded

"Hahahaha Roxas has a girlfriend!" Sora blurted out.

"Really now!" Cloud said getting interested. Roxas nodded and said

"She's not my girlfriend. We just went on a couple of dates. Dad remember the girls that were gonna show us around, well it turns out that they are the girls that we told you about." Roxas said

"Well why don't you invite everybody over to our house so we can meet them, and invite their parents. It would be nice to do normal talking instead of work talk." Leon said

"Sure that sounds great, and dad you guys should see this one girl and Sora it's like their made for each other!" Roxas said

"Ok it's settled Roxas why don't you call her. And tell them about the plan." Yuffie suggested. He nodded and went up to his room to call Naminé.

**_With the girls~_**

"Dad, Mom, you guys home?" Kairi yelled

"Hi girls how have you been?" Elena asked

"Fine mom we had a fun time while you guys were gone, but we missed you guys sooo much!" Naminé said as she gave both her parents hugs with Kairi.

"Hey anyone know where Axel is?" Reno asked

"Yeah, I think he said he was gonna spend the night at Demyx's house." Tifa said. Reno nodded and went to greet his nieces.

"So guess what! Naminé got a boyfriend!" Aqua said happily making Naminé blush.

"WHAT!" Reno said

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend. Did I ever tell you guys that Aqua went on a date yesterday with his brother!" Naminé said evilly

"Oh what a relief!" Reno sighed

"WHAT!" Zack said

"Well you see..."

"Ok damage control time." Rena said

"Hey calm down, I think the girls are old enough to have boyfriends." Elena said

"Mom he's not even my boyfriend!" Naminé exclaimed

"Bu...but..." Reno and Zack said, until Elena put her finger on Reno's lips to silence him.

"Sweetie we started going out when we were fourteen." she stated

"Ahh fine but we have to meet them before the months over!" Reno said pouting

"Zack don't you agree with Reno?" Rena asked pulling on his ears. He nodded and the girls packed up their stuff until Naminé's phone rang. She had a HTC Pure.

"Hello? Oh hi Roxas. Sure I'll ask them."

"Hey guys Roxas wants to know if all of us can come over for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked

"Well are we invited?" Zack asked

"Roxas is it ok if our parents come?" she asked waiting for a couple of seconds, then turning back to her family.

"Yup he said his parents would like to meet up with you guys." she said

"Sounds fine right?" Elena said

"Its alright with me as long as we can come." Zack said

"Alright Roxas they said yes. Alright I'll see you tomorrow, bye." and with that she hung up.

"Ok come on girls, let's go home." Reno said as the girls nodded and grabbed their stuff. Soon they packed up and left for the next day.  
**_  
With the guys~_**

"Yesss. She said ok guys." Roxas said

"K, well see you guys tomorrow." Sora said. And after exchanging goodbyes, they left.  
_  
The next day at the school~_

"Hi Kairi." Sora said as the others greeted each other

"Oh hey Sora how's your day yesterday?" she replied

"Oh it was fine." he responded. They kept up their talking until the bell rang and they went to their separate classes.

**_At the end of the day~_**

Finally the day ended, since it was Thursday everyone had to study for alot of tests. The girls went over to Tifa and Aqua's house and got dressed, while the boys went over to Van and Sora's house. The guys were both excited and nervous about the dinner.

"Hey Sora, what are you gonna wear?" Roxas asked

"Hmm..I was thinking of wearing this." he said showing Roxas black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve, and a black sweater vest along with black vans and a black zip up hoodie.

"Soraaa...I took this to wear." Roxas said as he pouted. He took dark blue skinny jeans, dark blue long sleeve shirt, and white sweater vest with white zip hoodie and white vans.

"I told you guys, they're the twins. Sora always wears red and black, while Roxas wears blue and white." Ven laughed with Van. Ven wore a light grey long sleeve v-neck with a dark red shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and grey vans. Finally, Van wore an black long sleeve turtleneck, dark grey button up vest, and a dark grey zip up hoodie, black skinny jeans, and grey vans. The boys ran down stairs and sat down on the couches in the living space. Waiting for their parents.

"Yuffie, are you done yet." Leon groaned as he walked downstairs.

Aerith what's taking so long?" Cloud asked following him.

"Hold on guys, did you guys put on the clothes we set out?" Yuffie asked

"Yes, we did!" Cloud said to his cousin. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark grey sweater vest and dark grey slacks, along with black dress shoes. Leon wore a red dress shirt, black button up vest, and black slacks with black dress shoes. They soon heard giggling and then came out Aerith and Yuffie. Aerith was wearing a dark grey dress that stopped at her ankles but was cut on the left leg to her mid thigh. She had little makeup on. She also had her hair pulled into a braid with a grey hair tie and was wearing black heels. Yuffie wore a black dress that went to her mid thigh. The dress had a red rose on the too left corner. And she slipped on black heels to go with it. Cloud and Leon were stupefied. Even the boys were stunned on how beautiful their moms looked.

"Umm...dad you ok?" Roxas said snapping Cloud out of his fantasy. Leon was a but harder.

"Daaaddd...come on snap outta it!" Sora yelled. Leon just shrugged and blushed. The ladies giggled and grabbed their purses heading out the door.

**_With the girls~_**

"Come on Naminé show me your dress!" Aqua said happily. When she came out, Kairi said

"Oh my god! Naminé you look sooo cute!" she chirped. Naminé was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her mid thigh. It had a white horizontal strip going around her waist.

"Here Naminé, these will go great with your dress." Kairi said handing her white converse. She nodded and put them on with no-show white socks. Kairi was the next to come out. She wore the same dress as Naminé only red and it had a black stripe. She then slipped on black converse and socks. Aqua came out wearing a grey dress that went about two inches below her knees. It was just solid grey, and she slipped on grey converse. Tifa wore a black dress that went down to her knees and black vans. All of them left their hair as is and waited for their parents.

"You girls ready?" Zack asked. The four of them nodded and the others came down stairs. Zack wore a simple white dress shirt, bowtie, and black slacks with black dress shoes. Rena wore a beautiful light grey dress that went down to her ankles. Reno came out wearing a burgundy dress shirt and dark grey suit. Elena wore a blue and grey dress that reached her knees.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Zack said excitingly

When they arrived at Leon and Yuffie's house~

"Ahhh if it isn't our new comrades!" Reno greeted

"Hope it's ok if we could go out to Blue Lobster(A/N:Its like red lobster!) "Yuffie said. Soon they all got in the cars and headed to the restaurant. When they arrived, they almost immediately got their tables. It turns out the moms came up with the idea to separate them from their kids. Van, Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, and Naminé. Soon the parents sat down and ordered.

"Hey guys how about when we arrive back at your place we talk to our parents, they seem to know each other more than they are giving off." Tifa said. The others nodded and continued different conversations.  
_  
**With the Parents~**_

"Its great seeing you guys again." Zack said

"Yeah, it seems our kids are getting along fine as well." Cloud said

"Well I'm just shocked to see Sora and Roxas! They're the splitting image of their fathers. Vanitas looks more like Yuffie even though they look almost identical. And Ventus looks alot like Roxas but I immediately noticed his eyes. Aerith he got yours." Zack said

"Thanks Zack. Tifa looks alot like Rena but she has your hair color. And Aqua is definitely her father's daughter." Aerith replied.

"Yeah and look at Kairi and Naminé! They look like angels. So much alike all I can tell is that Kairi has Reno's hair color, while Naminé has Elena's color!" Yuffie admitted. Everybody continued their separate conversations, until they were done. Then it happened

_**With the Kids~**_

"Alright, the price is 960 munny. Don't worry I'll pay." Van said reaching for the check, just then Tifa stopped him to it.

" No we will pay for the food." she said

"Ok before everyone goes all psycho killer over who pay's the check, why don't we all split it evenly." Sora suggested. Everyone agreed and threw their munny with tip on the table.

**_With the parents~_**

"I'm telling you we invited you guys why don't we pay the check!" Leon said calmly.

"Come now Leon why don't we pay since you guys suggested this place?" Zack responded. Rena rolled her eyes and said

"Why don't we split it!"

"That's the greatest idea I've heard all night." Cloud Said. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and paid. Then them went over to see their children. They all were done and headed back to the cars were.

"Thanks for the wonderful night everyone we had a amazing time." Elena said smiling.

"Yup me too!" Sora said happily

"Van did you let Sora have soda?" Leon asked

"Umm, I thought he deserved a treat since he got one hundred, six-teen percent on his last test!" Van said laughing nervously. Leon eyed him carefully but knowing Van wouldn't make up something like this he said.

"Wow great job Sora, but calm down a little." Sora nodded and they left to go to their separate cars.

**_With the Skyes~_**

"Mom, how do you guys know the Lockharts? You act like you've know them for years." Roxas questioned

"Well you see Roxas. Tifa and Aqua's father and I use to date I'm highschool. And your father was his wife's best friend." she responded. Roxas was astounded but he didn't think much of it. He knew his parents were extremely close and did seemed bothered by it.

"Yes, now any other questions?" Leon asked

"Yeah. Dad what about you and Mom?" Van asked

"Well, we were going out at the time, but we were friends with Reno and Elena." Yuffie responded.

"Sorry to tell you guys this but, we have to leave a week after your birthday to go on another trip. But you can spend time with the Lockhart girls." Cloud said. The boys nodded understanding and finally got home. Ven and Roxas had decided to spend the night at Leon and Yuffie's house. Cloud and Aerith bid them goodbye and left to go home.

**_With the girls~_**

"Hey dad, how else do you know the Skyes. I mean they already seem to know you guys." Aqua asked

"Well you see Aqua, I used to date Ven and Roxas' mom. After we broke up i meet your mom in my junior year. And I'm pretty sure you can tell the rest." Zack said not taking his eyes off the road. She and they others listened to the story about their parents in highschool and the Kairi asked

"Uncle Zack, how long did you date Ven and Roxas' mom?"

"Umm, I'd say about a week. We didn't last very long, but we still remained friends. It was a mutual agreement to break up." he finished as they arrives home. Kairi and Naminé got out of the car and wished their family goodbye. Soon they fell asleep, excited for Van and Sora's birthday."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Sorry I was gonna put this up for Independence Day, but I never got to it. Hope you liked it REVIEW it would give me inspiration for my next chapter. Hope it will have good feedback. And I forgot to mention something, oh well I'll just put it in the next chapter.**  
_  
**NightFalcon26**_


	12. Only Selphie Would Carry A Bottle

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm not really caring about how many reviews I got. Which so far I got one. Oh well I want to finish this story before I go on to my next one. Sorry about the typo in chapter five I need to post the correct **

**Leon+Yuffie Skye= Vanitas (elder twin) and Sora (younger twin) born 10/16/93**

**Cloud+Aerith Skye= Ventus (elder twin) and Roxas (younger) born 10/18/93**

**Zack+Rena Lockhart= Tifa (elder twin) and Aqua (younger twin) born 12/18/93**

**Reno+Elena Lockhart= Kairi (elder twin0 and Naminé (younger twin) born 12/20/93**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in anyway possible.**

** CHAPTER 11:**

When the boys woke up, their parents were already walking in the room with pancakes on a platter for all four boys.

"Happy birthday guys!" everyone screamed

"Thanks you guys we love it!" Van said happily. Sora nodded seeing as his mouth was full with pancakes and he couldn't speak.

"So what's in store for us?" Sora asked after he swallowed.

"Well you guys are going to school!" Yuffie screamed happily. All the Skye boys groaned, went to shower and got dressed. Since it was cold, the put on their uniform pants which was blue, green, and yellow plaid and a long sleeve dress shirt.

"Hey is it just me or are these skinny pants?" Roxas said. The others nodded and went to the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth.

"Alright let's go!" Ven said eagerly.

"Oh please you're just excited to see Aqua." Roxas joked. Everyone laughed as he blushed and headed out to the house when they saw something any sixteen year old would die for. Outside was two 2010 Lexus LFA, one in black and one in red.

"Whoa!" Van and Sora said running up to their cars. Van had a black one with black and silver interior, while Sora had a red car with red, silver, and black interior. They just stood wide eyed at the cars.

"Soo, what do you guys think?" Leon asked

"Dad, this is the most amazing present you've ever given. It's beautiful." Sorasaid on the verge of tears Van and him embracing each other.

"Here, your keys. We've put your house keys on them too." Yuffie said throwing the keys to them, which they caught.

"Alright love you mom. Love you too dad and thanks for the gift!" Van and Sora said in unison taking the keys and rushing towards their separate cars.

"Oh I call riding with Van/Sora!" Ven and Roxas said at the same time jumping in their cousins separate cars. Soon they backed out of the driveway and drove to school. (**A/N: in case your wondering all four boys took their test early and got their license so when they got their car they could drive it immediately and Roxas is with Sora while Ven is with Van.)**

_**With the girls~**_

Kairi awoke early and took a quick shower and got ready. Naminé got up about ten minutes after her.

"Hey Kai. I see you're excited for Van and Sora's birthday!" she chirped happily. Kairi nodded and got dressed. The girls then bid goodbye to their parents and left home. Soon they met up with Tifa and Aqua. Aqua was immensely annoyed with Tifa.

"FINALLY! Someone to talk to now i don't have to listen to how Tifa is madly in love with Van!" Aqua yelled in happiness. Tifa blushed and Kairi and Naminé giggled.

"Yeah, I can't wait for their party!" Kairi said. Just then two brand new cars came up. Ven rolled down the passenger window in Van's car, while Roxas did the same in Sora's car.

"Hey you girls want a ride? It's pretty cold outside." Roxas asked. The girls nodded and Kairi and Naminé jumped in Sora's car, while Tifa and Aqua headed for Van's car.

"Happy birthday!" Kairi and Naminé said while Kairi gave Sora a hug from the back seat. He blushed and Roxas greeted Naminé.

"Hello Naminé." he said giving her a sweet smile. Which she returned

_**In Van's car~**_

"Happy birthday!' both girls screamed.

"And hi Ven!" Aqua added. He waved from the front seat. Soon Van pulled out his phone which was an iphone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" he answered. Sora had a Motorola backflip.

"Hey Sora. Happy Birthday!" Tifa and Aqua said over the phone. Sora thanked them and reached into the school parking lot. Van and Sora smirked when people saw himdriving his car. They all had their mouthed open. Soon Van and Sora pulled into the space for their car and opened the door for the girls.

"Thanks guys!" they responded receiving glares from the girls. They then meet up with their family and started walking to their next class.

"Hey Kairi do me a favor please?" Sora asked. She nodded blushing incapable of refusing his face.

"Well could you invited Selphie, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine to the party. I'll text you the address." he finished with a smile

"Sure Sora but we don't have your number. Only Naminé has Roxas'." she said with the others nodding. All the boys exchanged phones with the girls. As you know Van had an iphone, Sora had a Motorola backflip, Ven had a LG Vu, and Roxas had an LG eXpo. Tifa had an LG xenon, Kairi had an HTC aria, Aqua had her Samsung eternity, and lastly Naminé had and HTC pure. Soon they exchanged numbers with everyone and then headed off to their classes.

_**With the boys~**_

"Hey Wakka, Tidus. Wanna come to our birthday party at our house?" Van asked

"Sure!" Tidus replied while Wakka nodded. Suddenly Sora bumped into someone.

"Oh Riku! I was wondering of you wanted to come to Van and my birthday party!" Sora asked. Riku and Sora had become quite close since Riku's crush for Kairi dissipated. They were close friends and also rivals now.

"Hahahaha sure Sora, I saw your new toy. It's quite cool. What kinda car is it?" he asked

"Great thanks! It's a Lexus LFA. Could Terra also come? Sora chirped and he nodded then they continued their homeroom class.

"Oh and can I invite my cousin Zack?" Riku asked, Sora nodded and they continued.

_**With the girls~**_

"Hey Selphie, Lulu, would you guys like to go to Van and Sora's birthday party?" Kairi asked

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Selphie said happily.

"Sure Kairi!" Lulu said"Hey you guys too what do ya say Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"Yeah, sure!" Yuna and Rikku yelled happily while Paine nodded.

"Great! We'll text you the address after school." Naminé said. Then all continued their lesson.

_**After school~**_

"Come on girls let's go get changed." Tifa said as she was walking the boys drove up and offered a ride. They nodded and climbed into separate cars. Van, Roxas, Tifa, and Naminé then Sora, Ven, Aqua, and Kairi. After dropping off the girls Ven said.

"Hey girls their party is gonna be a sleepover so when you get dressed pack pajamas, and clothes to change I'm when we get up, as well as a swimsuit." he finished blushing with everyone else. The girls nodded and went inside Kairi and Naminé's house.

_**With the boys~**_

When the boys arrived home they all changed into appropriate clothing. Van wore a long sleeve white v-neck with dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt under, and a black button vest, but he didn't button them. Sora wore a red long sleeve v-neck with a black shirt under, black skinny jeans, and the same vest as Van with out the buttons done. Ven wore a black long sleeve v-neck shirt with a white shirt under, dark blue jeans, and white button vest without the buttons done. Lastly Roxas wore black skinny jeans dark blue long sleeve v-neck black shirt under and, black button vest without the buttons done. They all set up the drinks and other items, when Roxas found a note on the dinning table. It read_**'**_

_**Sorry boys we have a quick assignment to do and will be at the office will be back around 10am have a great birthday and we got a karaoke machine.'**_

"Well guys looks like it's just is and our friends." Ven said. After about ten minutes all the boys texted the invitations to their friends.

_**With the girls~**_

All of the girl's phones rang, Naminé picked up her phone and read off the address to her cousins. Then she send it to Selphie, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. When she was done, they steppes into the shower and came out within ten minutes.

"Hey Kairi what are you gonna wear?" Aqua asked.

"Lets see I'll wear this!" she said giving her cousin a warn smile, as he pulled out black skinny jeans and a long sleeve red long sleeve shirt, and some ugg boots. Naminé wore almost the same thing, she had on a blue long sleeve shirt. Tifa wore a white long sleeve light grey long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and light grey vans, while Aqua wore black long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black vans. Soon enough Sora came up to their house and texted Kairi that he was there. She told the others and they ran outside to the car, where they all got in and he drove them to his they got at the house, they saw everyone there except them.

"Alright we need some suggestions to play a game!" Van said"Oohh let's play spin the bottle truth or dare!" Selphie said

"But we don't have a bottle." Sora said

"Yeah but I do!" she said pulling it pit of her bag, while Kairi rolled her red knowing this would happen.

"Alright let's go in my room there's a big space where all of us could fit." Sora said. Soon enough they all walked up stairs.

"Ok ill begin the game!" Selphie said spinning the bottle. Soon it landed on Naminé, and she smiled evilly.

"Truth or Dare?" Selphie asked

"Truth." she responded

"Awww no fun! Is it true that you and Roxas are going out." she asked. Naminé shook her head no and spun the bottle. It then landed on Tifa.

"Dare." she said immediately.

"I dare you to...spend the night with Van?" Naminé said what Kairi had whispered in her ear. Tifa blushed and nodded then spun the bottle. It then landed on Kairi.

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to have a make-out session with Sora for about seven minutes after the game is over in the closet!" she said evilly Kairi and Sora both had red faces then, the bottle went around again but landed on Aqua

"Dare, and Kairi do your worst!" she said smirking

"I dare you to sit in Ven's lap, wrap your arms around his neck, and stay like that until the game is over!" Kairi said returning the smirk.

"And what happens if we don't?" Aqua asked

"Simple you must kiss Selphie!" Tifa said. Selphie nodded and winked.

"Fine!" Aqua said as she sat in Ven's lap. The bottle went around again landing on Roxas.

"Dare." he said"I dare you to take off your shirt, then hug Naminé for the rest of the game." he did so and then Aqua saw that he had on another shirt and pouted. He pouted in return and the game went on. When it was done, Sora and Kairi entered the closet and locked it.

"Well are you ready?" Kairi asked. He nodded and leaned forward as did Kairi. Their lips met in a short passionate kiss. But soon turned in a heated make-out when Sora moved his tongue into her mouth. They continued their battle if the tongues until someone knocked on the door. They soon broke apart and left blushing redder than Sora's new car. After that incident they all put on their swimsuits. Van and Sora had an indoor pool that was heated to about 88 degrees. The boys came out first. Terra wore brown swimming trunks, Riku wore yellow swimming trunks, Wakka wore orange, Zack wore black trunks, Tidus had on light blue, Van had on white trunks with a black tank top, Sora wore red trunks with a white tank top, Ven wore dark blue trunks with a white tank top, and Roxas had on green trunks with a black tank top. All the guys stepped, and their jaws dropped when they saw the girls. They were all wearing wore brown, Selphie had a yellow one on, Lulu wore orange, Paine had on a black on, Yuna wore a light blue on Tifa had on a white one with black detail, Kairi had on a blood red one, Aqua had a dark blue on, and lastly Naminé was wearing green. They all looked gorgeous. After about an hour of hanging out by the pool, they all headed inside for a bath. After everyone was done Terra, Riku, Zack, Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, Selphie, Paine, Yuna, and Lulu went home. When the remaining girls were done, the guys went in. When they were done they got to see the girls in their pajamas. Van wore black silk pajamas with a white shirt underneath. Sora wore black silk pants with silver crown decoration on it and a black long sleeve shirt with a single crown on his chest and his chain. Ven wore a gray v-neck and black silk pajamas. Roxas wore almost the same thing as Sora only he had white pjs with his x symbol in black on his pants, and he had a matching white long sleeve shirt with his black x on his chest, also wearing his chain. They stepped out and saw the girls. Tifa wore short black silk pants and a long sleeve v-neck. Kairi wore pink and black silk shorts and a light pink v-neck. Aqua wore Light grey v-neck and black shorts. Naminé wore a white v-neck and white silk shorts.

"Wow you girls look incredible!" Van said eyeing only Tifa.

"Thanks!" she said giving him a hug. They all set out a large bed on the floor of their den and grabbed pillows and sheets to sleep. Once cozy they all went to bed. Roxas and Naminé slept on the pull out couch bed, Ven and Aqua slept in the bed on the ground with Van and Tifa, and Sora and Kairi slept in the other pull out couch.

_**The next day~**_

Kairi and Naminé woke up at the same time, and went to check the time Kairi picked up Sora's hand. His watch read 9:48am. She sighed and gave Sora a peck on his lip to wake him up. He opened his eyes and hugged Kairi.

"Morning sleepy head!" she said giving him a more passionate kiss, which he happily returned with just as much passion. Naminé walked over to Roxas and gave him a big hug. This only made him more comfortable. She kiss sighed and kissed his head and kept going down until she reached his lips, planting a short chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mmm..hey Nami." he said giving her a sweet passionate four got up and went into the kitchen. When they were done making breakfast, they all got dressed and headed to the park. Sora had on a pair black sweat pants, black v-neck underneath, and a black hoodie with some black vans. Roxas wore a white hoodie, white sweat pants, and a white v-neck underneath with white vans. Kairi wore black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with a red undershirt and black converse. Naminé wore white skinny jeans and a white hoodie blue shirt underneath, and white converse. When they got there Naminé and Roxas were enjoying a pleasant conversation while Sora and Kairi were making out behind the tree.

_**With Sora and Kairi~**_

Sora knew Kairi was enjoying the kissing by the way she was moaning. He slid his tongue licking her lips begging for an entrance. He soon parted when he suddenly stopped.

"So does this mean we're together?" he asked licking his lips and laughing. She giggled and replied

"Why else would we be doing this in public?" she said claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.

**With Roxas and Naminé~**

"So you're birthday's tomorrow. You excited?" Naminé

"Yup, hey Naminé you'll be able to make it right?" Roxas asked. She nodded and then he asked.

"Hey Naminé, you know what you can do to give me the best birthday ever!" Roxas asked and stated. She shook her head no, and he pulled her over into his lap. She fell against his chest and propped herself up by putting her forearms against him. She looked up and a blush quickly spread across her face as she looked him in the eye. He gently moved forward and whispered in her ears

"If you agree to he my girlfriend." he said shyly. A blush spreading across his face as well. At that moment she was so happy, she bent forward and claimed his lips in a heated motion. He moaned and kissed back. Now they were in the same position they were in when they were locked in that bathroom. They were both enjoying it not caring about the strange looks they were getting from the bystanders. Roxas slid his tongue along her lips which she moaned and opened a little to ket him taste her. She was in pure bliss until someone came up and blocked Roxas and Naminé from the little sun there was out. They both looked up only to find a girl around their age with charcoal black hair and deep blue eyes. Naminé moved over off of Roxas so they could both see the person that interrupted their special makeout session. When Roxas looked up though he was suddenly struck with fear.

"Hello Roxas, I told you that you couldn't get away from me." she said glaring daggers and both him and Naminé. Just then Sora and Kairi had finished and came out from behind the tree. When Sora saw Roxas, Naminé, and the stranger he said

"Oh No!" and grabbed Kairi by the arm, then they both ran over to the scene where Roxas was paralyzed with fear and said

"Xion..."

* * *

**O.O that's the chapter hope you enjoyed this chapter don't worry I will always be here to update. REVIEW! I would like so I don't even care if they're **

**Thanks****,**

_**NightFalcon26**_


	13. What About Xion?

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, i really appreciated most of them. Anyway i was debating if I should continue the story or not, but i decided not to let me down. I got inspiration to keep on going because of my older brother! I just wanna say thanks Sharky really appreciate it! OH AND IF YOU READ THIS, I HAVE WRITTEN MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR MY NEW FIC _STOLEN HEARTS. _SHOULD I POST IT UP OR WAIT TILL I HAVE WRITTEN THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS THEN POST IT UP? PLAESE REVIEW AND ANSWER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Xion..it's really you." Roxas said in a state of awe.

"Xion? How did you find us?" Sora asked

"I looked for your parents and found them so I assumed you would be here to. I guess it was destiny that we found each other. But I never thought I would find you like this." she said eyeing red Naminé.

"Why did you come looking for us?" he said getting irritated

"Roxas I just wanna say sorry for everything i did. I guess I let my emotions take over how i felt about our friendship. I hope you could forgive me." Xion said casting her head down in sorrow.

"I dunno Xion, after everything it's gonna be hard to forgive. I think i need sometime to think about it." Roxas replied standing up and reaching his hand down so he could pick up Namine. Xion nodded and watched the four leave in silence glaring at the back of Namine as she held onto Roxas' arm.

"Umm..Roxas who was that?'' Kairi asked knowing Namine was too shy to ask.

"I'll tell you when we get home, I think the others need to know about this also." he responded to Kairi. The walk back home was quiet and short. When they finally reached home the others were already hanging out. Van and Tifa were watching TV, while Ven and Aqua were upstairs playing their Xbox.

"Hey everybody head down stairs, we need to have an important talk." Sora yelled so everybody could hear him. After about seven minutes, the couples all met downstairs in the room they slept in.

"What's up guys? You look like you saw a ghost." Van said

"Guys this is serious I really need you guys to chill when I tell you this." Roxas said with a stern face. Everyone nodded and he continued.

"Well, today we were at the park and Namine and I were kissing and..." he was saying before Aqua interrupted and said

"Awww,, congratulations you two! I'm so happy you guys are finally going out!" she squeaked hugging a now beet red Namine.

"Ahh..That's not it! WE SAW XION THERE!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh my god, no freaking way. Dude whatever you do don't fall for it. You saw what she did to Olette, and she wasn't even your girlfriend!" Van lectured

"Yeah I agree with Van, Rox, she practically stalked you until we moved here." Ven stated nodding

"Umm will you guys please explain to us who this Xion girl was?" Tifa asked

"Ahh I forgot ok everybody sit on the floor around me like I'm your grandma." Sora ordered. Everyone laughed and sat down as he explained.

"Ok so it all started like this..."

**_Flashback Time~_**

_Roxas and Xion used to be the best of friends. They were extremely close, no one had a tighter friendship than them (Except Roxas' brother and cousins.) But their ideas on their relationship were different. Roxas saw Xion as nothing more than a little sister that he was very protective of. Xion however was deeply in love with Roxas, she thought when he always chose to be her partner in events he had romantic feelings for her as she did for him. One day some of Roxas' made some new friends, and took them to meet her._

_"Hey Xion, this is Hayner, Pence and who could forget the lovely Olette." he said with a huge smile. Xion was extremely kind to Hayner and Pence, but Olette she was extremely jealous of. When Roxas introduced her to people he never said anything like that! After saying hi to Hayner and Pence she turned to Olette and forced a glared at her then greeted her._

_"Nice to meet you Olette." she said gritting her teeth. Olette was scared of her and shyly waved. Months went by and Roxas and the other three were growing more and more closer. Closer than Roxas and Xion, in her opinion. As time passed Xion suspected Roxas and Olette secretly going out so she went to the next level to make Roxas love her._

_"Hey Olette could I talk to you for a second?" Xion asked as if there was no tomorrow._

_"Yeah sure..'' she replied getting up and leaving the table._

_"Ok listen here, I'm gonna say this once. If you ever go anywhere near Roxas again I will tell him that you were talking bad about me and started trying to ruin my relationship with him." Xion spat_

_"I'm not gonna stay away from him! He's my friend and I care deeply for him!" she said back. When she said that Xion snapped and slapped Olette across the face. Leaving a large red mark._

_"I promise you it's gonna be much worse than that if you don't stop. Roxas is mine and I will never let anyone else have him, GOT IT?" she said with as much venom in her voice as she could. Little did they know Roxas was standing right by the corner viewing it all, because her sensed the anger in Xion. When school was done Roxas asked Xion to meet him at the clock tower in an hour. When she got there Roxas was sitting there eating only one sea-salt ice-cream._

_"Roxas, you wanted to see me and you didn't even get me an ice-cream?" Xion asked as she walked up with a smile._

_"Yeah Xion I did, I saw what you did to Olette." he said calmly but obliviously furious._

_"Yup Roxas could you believe her? She was trying to take you away from me. Why else do you think she was trying to spend so much time with you, and also trying so hard to get your attention?" Xion said laughing_

_"Wha..Xion she's been spending so much time with me because I'm trying to help her get together with Hayner!" he yelled, scaring her._

_"Roxas why are you yelling at me?" she said tearing up_

_"XION! YOU SLAPPED OLETTE FOR NO REASON AND YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT IT. I FEEL LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE." Roxas yelled _

_"Roxas please I only did it for us! I know you love me, but you're to shy to admit it." she said or more like pleaded as she grabbed his arm_

_"Xion, there is no us. There never was, I don't think of you like that! I think of you as a little sister nothing more, but I think something less now." he replied coldly taking his arm away and backing up a few steps._

_"Listen I don't think there's anything you can say to change what happened. Xion this is goodbye, I no longer feel for you as a sister let alone a friend." he said leaving. She swiftly grabbed his shoulder, but her jerked it away and left. That was the last time they ever spoke. However when Roxas left Xion she started to follow him around and take pictures of him. After about two months of this she found out Roxas and his family moved. He told Hayner, Pence, and Olette where he had moved, but told them never to talk about it just incase Xion was lurking around. As soon school was done they started to shop for houses and packed up their stuff and left._

**_End of Infinity Long Flashback~_**

"So that's the story." Sora finished. Everyone was silent until Aqua spoke up.

"So..what are you gonna do about her?" she questioned

"I dunno if I should forgive her. Did any of you guys see her arms? She's been cutting herself." Roxas said worriedly

"Listen Roxas, I'm gonna say this because I care about you and we've always been tighter than Sora is his skinny jeans at an all you can eat buffet. DON'T DO IT! SHE'S TRICKING YOU. I bet she still has feelings for you, that's why she came looking for you. She might hurt Namine the way she did Olette! Or even worse since Namine is going out with you" Van said his voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah, you're right, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. I hope she doesn't stay. MAN WHAT A JACKED UP DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!" he said sadly

"Don't worry Roxas it'll be ok!" Tifa and Aqua said giving Roxas a quick hug.

"Ahh that doesn't make me feel better, we should tell mom and dad when they get home. Which would be in ten minutes." Roxas said with the others nodding. Van, Tifa, Ven, and Aqua left to go get changed, while Roxas and Namine probably went to go make out somewhere.

"Sora, this sounds really serious. I don't want my little sister to get hurt." Kairi said scared.

"Kairi don't worry. Roxas will protect Namine no matter what!" he said trying to cheer her up. She nodded and then the four came back from getting dressed. Van wore a dark green long sleeve sweat shirt, and black skinny jeans, Tifa wore a meadow green hoodie and black skinny jeans, Ven wore a light grey v-neck shirt, black shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans, and Aqua wore a light blue hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans. Soon there was a knock at the door so Van went to go get it rolling his eyes knowing his parents forgot their house keys again, while Roxas and Namine had just come in. Both tomato red from who knows what.

"Hey guys sorry about your birthday." Aerith said tiredly

"No problem, we know you're busy but we have something serious to tell you." Van said with a serious expression

"Go right ahead." Cloud and Leon said

"Alright. Dad Sora, Kairi, Namine, and I were at the park today, then someone came up to me and Namine when we were..uhh..talking and it was Xion." Roxas said nervously

"XION! HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID SHE FIND US? LET ALONE KNOW YOU GUYS WERE AT THE PARK?'' Cloud yelled

"Umm..Uncle Cloud is there really seven hells?" Sora asked. Cloud and Leon sighed and Leon continued.

"Never mind Sora, what did she want Roxas?" he asked

"She was apologizing, but i caught sight of her arms. She's definitely cutting herself." he spoke

"Listen Roxas, I don't want you to be around her unless needed ok? And that goes to all of you boys and girls as well. I'm not sure what she will do to you guys." Aerith said kindly. Everyone nodded and then the girls decided to go home and relax. Sora drove all of them home and came back laying down in his bed.

"Aw man whatta mess.." he said looking at the ceiling.

* * *

**Hahahaha hope you guys liked it. It's 4:53 am and i have yet to sleep. Anyway If you check out my bio on my account you will see my other stories I plan on posting up. I will be working on those today. I am gonna try and get the first few chapters typed up on my or somebody else's computer/laptop idk yet. Anyway look out for those in like the future cause I'll be on a LOT of trips starting in the next couple of weeks. So I won't get time to update. After all my trips are over I have school. So yeah REVIEW please? I would like your opinion unless its mean cause I will delete it. I feel like those slap you in the face.**

**Thanks,**

_**NightFalcon26**_


	14. My Sweet Psycho Sixteen

**************__**

Author's Note: Sorry it feels like FOREVER since I updated. I haven't really gotten the inspiration to write, so if this chapter sucks sorry I'll make it as good as I can. And WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS? Anyway here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just the story line.

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

**Sora was awoken by Ven about three hours after he dropped the girls off.**

**"Ahh, Ven what's up?" Sora asked shaking off the sleepiness.**

**"Sora have you forgotten? We're going to Twilight Town for our birthday. And we have to leave NOW!" Ven said. Sora got up from the bed and grabbed a set of clothes and put it in a bag with a few other belongings. Then he went downstairs to meet up with his family.**

**"Hey it's my little boy." Yuffie said running up and engulfing him in a bear**  
**hug.**

**"Mom, why are you feeling so affectionate?" Sora asked**

**"Well Sora to answer your question, mommy-dearest here is drunk." Cloud said**

**"Shut up Cloud! Your just jealous cuz you don't share the same bond that Sora and I do!" she yelled back**

**"Come on Yuffie, let's go get some water." Aerith said leading dizzy Yuffie into the kitchen. Leon sighed and looked over to Sora.**

**"She accidentally grabbed a bottle of whiskey instead of water and chugged it." Leon said**

**"ANYWAY! Well let's get going we don't wanna be late for the train." Van said**

**"Oh come on Van really? You're just excited that Tifa is coming along." Roxas said smirking**

**"Well _Roxy_, at least none of us have a personal stalker." Van countered. Roxas huffed and they all grabbed their bags then headed out.**

"So listen, we are returning from Twilight Town a couple of days after you guys so we should take different cars to the train station." Leon said. They guys all rode in Van's car and the adults took Cloud's car. Cloud had a silver Audi R8 5.2. The drive there was about twenty minutes so the four of them killed time by plugging Van's iPhone in with a iPod plug he bought. When they got there all the girls were already there.

"Hey hope you guys didn't wait to long" Van said to Tifa as the other guys chuckled, and repaying them with a glare.

"Welp let's get going to the train." Yuffie groaned from her hangover.

"Umm, is your mom ok?" Kairi asked Van

"Yeah just an accident happened Sora will probably tell you later." He responded. The twelve of them made their was to the train after playing for the tickets. When they arrived there they all played a couple of games with each other and after about an hour and a half they arrived at the train station in Twilight Town. All of them got out holding their luggage and the adults had quickly gotten a rental that could fit all of them.

"I can't believe I'm driving a mini van." Cloud said sadly. Aerith went up and gave him a big hug and kiss on the lips.

"Awww, Cloud we can get a hummer or something if you want?" she said giving him a warm smile.

"Noo sis! We have to video tape him driving the van!" Leon said smirking holding  
an unconscious Yuffie on his back. Cloud glared at him, turned back to his wife pouting  
and nodded. Ven and Roxas sighed then turned back to their group.

"Wow your parents are so close." Aqua said

"Yeah it's nice to have them. They really do love each other." Ven said. They all waited for the hummer to come around and pick them up. When they got in Cloud turned to Leon and said.

"Well Leon, you can video tape this if you want." Leon scoffed as Cloud laughed and then they began to drive towards the hotel. When they arrived there they found out there was only two rooms left.

"Umm, how's this gonna work?" Sora asked his dad.

"Well...how about Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, and I can share a room. And you guys and the girls can share a room. I mean I trust you guys alone in a room filled with young girls." Leon said. The girls blushed and they all agrees hesitantly. Soon they all arrived at the rooms. They were down the hall from each other. They bell-boy brought two fold out beds and set them in the room since their room had a bed and a fold out bed-couch. Van and Ven were on the fold bed, Tifa and Kairi on the other fold bed, Sora and Roxas on the pull out couch, and Aqua and Namine on the bed. Soon they all slipped on their pjs after a shower and went to bed.

**_With the adults~_**

Aerith requested two beds for the kids, and one for their room. Unlike the other room, this one had a couch but it was not a bed. When they arrived they set the bed down with sheets already attached. Leon insisted that his little sister sleep on the bed saying Yuffie didn't really care where she was put to sleep. When he did they all agreed and checked on the kids before going to bed. When they woke up they went down to the room around ten and yelled at Ven and Roxas.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!" they all yelled waking up all up.

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday Roxas and Ven!" Sora shouted with the rest of them. After a breakfast of pancakes smothered with nutella and whipped cream. When they were done all the boys got dressed for the struggle tournament. Sora came out in a black long sleeve v neck, with the sleeves rolled up and red shorts. Roxas wore a pair of meadow green shorts and black v neck. Ven wore a dark grey v neck and black shorts, while Van wore black shorts and white v neck. All of them had on black hi tops. Tifa wore a pair of black jeans shorts and a white turtle neck. Kairi wore black shorts as well with a red hoodie. Aqua wore a dark grey v neck sweater and black shorts. And Namine wore blue jean shorts and a green long sleeve polo with the collar up to keep her neck warm. Soon Cloud came out in dark grey slacks and a black turtle neck. Leon came out in light grey slacks, black sweater, and a light grey blazer. Their wives were still sleeping because Cloud didn't want to disturb Aerith, while Leon knew Yuffie would be in a exhausted mood if he woke her for work. They left notes for them so they can go to the struggle tournament and watch their sons. After getting ready the teens got a ride from Leon and Cloud. Soon they reached the Sandlot and walked to the large stage. Suddenly three people approached them from the back. (Hmm will you guess who it is?)

"Hey chicken wuss what are you doing back here?" a boy wearing black sweat pants rolled up to his knees and a medium blue muscle shirt and grey jacket along with a black beanie.

"Seifer! Makes sense you would be here still going after the title I see." Roxas spat at him. While Sora and Roxas got into an argument with Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Van and Ven explained the history with the group

"Ok well Seifer always picked on Roxas, and Sora was always around to have his back. When Xion started stalking he told her the location of Roxas all the time." Ven explained

"Please you DOGS think you have what it takes to beat Seifer Alsmay then bring it on!" Seifer challenged

"You're on Seifer we'll see who's top dog around here!" Roxas said. Just then Seifer noticed Naminé then pushed between Sora and Roxas arriving in front of Naminé.

"Hey cutie wanna come hang out with us?" he questioned but before she could respond Roxas put his arms around Naminé's waist, pulling her away and to his side in a hug.

"No way she's mine!" he yelled causing everyone to look at him in bewilderment and Naminé blushed from the attention.

"I-I meant SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Roxas yelled in frustration.

"Lookie here Fuu! Roxy thinks he can have her and Seifer can't. How cute." Rai teased. Before they could continue the referee came between a growling Roxas who had Naminé behind him with his arms wrapped around her from behind and Seifer who was in his face.

"Its great to see you again boys, but save the fighting for the tournament or I'll disqualify who ever disobeys." he said making Seifer back away and leave.

"Thanks." Roxas said in relief.

"No prob, now Hayner, Pence, and Olette are around the Sandlot somewhere you should go see them." he replied smiling. Soon the eight of them looked for the trio until Sora spotted Pence and ran up to them."

"PENCE!" he shouted grabbing the shorter boy in a tight hug.

"Oh god! Sora had coffee again. SOMEONE CALL ANIMAL CONTROL AGAIN!" he shouted barely getting air.

"He's joking. Right?" Kairi asked. Ven shrugged then replied

"Actually..." was all he got out until Hayner came making Sora release Pence and greet him and Olette.

"Hey nice to meet you guys and who are you ladies?" Hayner asked

"Hayner this is Tifa, Naminé, Aqua, and Kairi." Ven explained naming then left to right.

"Finally! It's nice to have some girls to talk to!" Olette explained. As they were talking the announcer came up on the stage and began the tourney.

"Hey fans! You know what time of the year it is. IT'S TIME TO..." he began

"STRUGGLE!" the crowd finished for him. The guys all got on the stage and then Yuffie and Aerith arrived.

"Hey girls has the boys gone up yet?" Aerith asked

"Not yet Mrs. Skye but Ven is going on next!" Naminé replied. Just as said Ven went up on stage and then began. Finally the piliminarys had ended and all the boys had passed, also including Seifer and Hayner. Soon they went back on stage. Seifer had beaten Hayner and was against Van. Van easily beat him and then the four of them were left. Roxas vs. Ven and Van vs. Sora. Out of all of them it ended in a four way tie. All out of breath.

"Again folk we have another four way tie between the Skye's. Soon a trophy was given to them. It had a four crystals on it. One blue, red, black, and green. The four of them split it again. Van got the blue, Sora got red, Ven had black, and Roxas green. After a long day of struggle they went to hang out with Hayner, Pence, an Olette. When they were done, it was around five pm.

"Sorry! We have school tomorrow, gotta go home early." Roxas said sadly. Soon they headed back to the hotel where they packed up and went on the train after getting a ride from Cloud.

"Alright! We're home!" The teens said arriving at Destiny Islands around six thirty pm. Soon they searched the parking lot for Van's car, but found a horrible discovery.

"Oh my god! What the he'll happened! Son of a-" Van continued to curse everything as the others stared at his car.

"Who coulda done such a thing?" Sora asked feeling horrible for his brother. Van's car was destroyed. The windshield had a legend crack, the hood and sides were keyed by someone, and his interior was cut and the foam was sticking out of the leather, lastly someone had destroyed the engine.

"Why?Dammit! Why?" Van yelled to the sky.

"You don't think it was her?" Ven asked

"Why would she. Xion was apologizing about what she did?" Sora explained

"Yeah but she never like Van. So that gives us a reason, maybe she just wants to get back at us." Roxas said sadly.

"I swear if it's her I'm gonna have Tifa kick her ass." Van said

"Wait why do I have to kick her ass?" Tifa wondered

"Because I would get in trouble if I do. They would understand of I was a cat fight." Van replied. Everyone sighed and Sora and Ven ran home to get Sora's car while Van and Roxas called Leon and Cloud to explain what happened.

"Hello?" Leon said through the phone

"Dad it's Van." he began

"Hey Van what's wrong you sound distressed?" Leon started getting worried

"Whats the matter Leon?" Aerith asked

"I think something's wrong with Van." Leon said drawing Cloud and his cousin out away from the TV.

"Whats the matter with my son?" Yuffie asked. Leon put the phone on speaker and Van continued speaking.

"D-dad someone destroyed my car! They cracked my windshield, ripped the inside, keyed the outside, and destroyed my engine it's not starting!" he yelled frantically.

"Who the hell did it!" Leon yelled

"I don't know we found it like this." Van said sadly. Leon calmed down and replied

"Where's Sora and what about his car?"

"Sora and Ven went to go get his car. I'm with all the girls and Roxas." He replied

"Ok listen it's a good thing I have insurance that covers this stuff. We will get you a replacement car but for a couple of days you must drive around with Sora." Leon spoke.

"Alright dad, Sora is here with his car in shape. See ya in a couple of days." Van said hanging up and climbing into Sora's car with everyone else. Soon they came to Kairi and Naminé's house dropping all the girls off there. After goodbyes were given the boys headed home to Leon and Yuffie's house where they all spent the night.

"Sora why did this happen to me? I mean Xion if she did do this I'm pretty sure she hated you more than me." Van said

"Hmm...maybe he heard or saw something that made her upset with you." Ven said appearing into the conversation

"But I haven't seen her since we left Twilight Town a couple of months ago." Van said thinking hard.

"DUDE! Remember when we came home and what advice you gave Roxas about Xion!" Sora replied

**_Flashback~_**

"Oh my god, no freaking way. Dude whatever you do don't fall for it. You saw what she did to Olette, and she wasn't even your girlfriend." Van lectured

End of Flashback~

"Whoa! So you're saying she followed us home and was listening on our conversation!" Sora yelled. After much discussion they all decided to hit the hay and talk more in the morning seeing as it was ten pm by the time they finished showering, eating, and talking. In the morning, they did their usual routine of a school week. Get up, brush teeth, put on clothes, eat nutella, brush teeth again, eat three breath mints, make sure they have everything, and leave home. When they all got to school things were difficult. They were all squished in Sora's car because of circumstances, and when they got out the girls headed to home room.

"Ladies we have a new student today! Her name is Xion Coalton." the teacher exclaimed. Tifa, Aqua, Kairi, and Naminé were all thinking the same thing when they saw her.

'OH SHIT! WE'RE SCREWED'

* * *

Yes that's the end of this chapter. There will be some Van/Tifa fluff coming up In a few chapters. I feel like they're just there so I'm finally gonna do something with them. EXPECT FLUFF TO COME WITH ALL MAIN CHARACTERS! I'm sorry I have been putting much romance in this so I will make the next couple as romantic as I can. REVIEW PLEASE? NO FLAMES.

And sorry about how everything is bold i don't know why but it keeps doing that to my doccuments so anyway hope you still enjoyed the chapter.

__

Thanks,  
**_NightFalcon26_**


	15. The next day

_****_

**Author's Note: Another chapter. I hope to get up to 43 reviews before I get to the next chapter, anyway enjoy the chapter and mention to others as well. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! This will be the last chapter for about three weeks because I'm going on two non-stop vacations. I will be typing up chapters there but I can't post them till i get home. AND THANK YOU TRABAN16 you're the reason I typed this up so fast!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts. Just this story plot.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 14: 

"Now who will Xion sit by..." the teacher began. Tifa, Kairi, Aqua, and Naminé had sunk down in their chairs. The teacher hadn't noticed, and finally chose a seat.

"Ahh! I know how about Kairi Lockhart! Kairi stand up so Xion will know who you are." the teacher demanded. At that moment Kairi and her family all had similar thoughts.

'She's screwed!'  
'I'm screwed!' they thought at the same moment. Kairi then pretended not to hear and continued reading her book.

"Kairi." the teacher started

"Hmm?" she responded to depressed to speak.

"Stand up and show Xion where you are." she demanded. Kairi did as told and Xion went and sat down next to her. Kairi gave a nervous smile, while Xion just gave a frown. Kairi then turned to Tifa looking for help. She shook her head and they continued class. When it ended Kairi made sure to grab Naminé and run out of the class room.

"Kairi SLOW DOWN!" Naminé ordered. Kairi stopped and looked around for Roxas. Finally spotting him with Sora since they had the next class together, she ran over there with Naminé.

"ROXAS!" Kairi yelled reaching there both her and Naminé gasping for air.

"Kairi what's the matter?" Sora asked a still huffing Kairi.

"Ok, all of us were in homeroom, and then a new girl came in and the teacher ordered her to sit next to me, and her name was Xion Coalton!" Kairi said taking one last deep breath.

"What! She intends on staying?" Roxas asked curiously and nervously."

"Yeah but Rox member what Auntie Aerith told us, to avoid her as much as possible." Sora reminded. Roxas nodded and they all went to their Life Science class. They kept an eye out to see if Xion was in their class. Relief fell over them to find out she was probably in the others class. When first period ended, they all headed outside to mingle with the others. All grades had court break at different times. Seventh, Eighth, and Nineth all had theirs after homeroom. Tenth and Eleventh had theirs after first period. And Twelfed had theirs after second period. The Skye's and Lockharts all had a special area where they would hang out everyday for Court Break. Terra, Riku, Zack, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu all joined them there as well.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ven said greeting everyone.

"Umm, is it just me getting paranoid or is that Xion over there?" Van asked. Everyone turned their heads and saw Xion talking with the Shirokumo triplets. The eldest was Xehanort, then Ansem, and lastly Xemnas. They were all seniors, who apparently were in a gang. They were called Organization XIII.

"Hey what's up with those guys?" Ven asked

"They're in some kinda group called Organization XIII." Terra responded

"Oh yeah they were asking me if I wanted to join not to long ago." Roxas said

"They also asked Axel and Demyx to join." Naminé spoke.

"Who's in this gang anyway?" Van asked

"Well. There's Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, Axel's girlfriend Larxene, Vexen, Lexaues, Luxord, Zexion, Saïx, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Xaldin. They've been looking for a thirteenth member for a while now." Riku explained

"And what's really weird, is that all of them have a younger, older sibling, or twin." Zack said

"Really? Do you guys know them?" Sora asked getting interested

"Yeah! There's the Shirokumo triplets, Larxene and her twin Arlene who is Demyx's girlfriend, Vexen and his younger brother Even, Lexaues and his older brother Aeleus, Luxord and his twin brother but no ones hears him talk about him, so I don't know his name. Zexion and his little brother Ienzo, they are really cool they hang out with us sometimes. Saïx and his little brother Isa who happens to be friends with Lea, Kairi, Axel, and Naminé's cousin. Marluxia the gay and his brother twin, his name is also unknown cuz' he doesn't talk about him either. Xigbar and his younger brother Braig, and lastly Xaldin and his younger brother Dilian. Oh! And Xigbar and Xaldin are cousins so that's all I know." Rikku finished talking looking at the others. Before Sora asked anymore questions the bell rang signaling the end of court break.

"Ok we'll all meet over at my house and continue this conversation at my house." Ven said. Everyone agreeded and they all left for their next class. After that big load of information, the rest of school went by like a breeze. Finally school ended and they decided to all split up in different cars since Sora's car couldn't fit everyone in it. So the Sora gave Van to drive his car, with Roxas, Tifa, and Naminé in there too. Sora and Kairi rode with Riku and Selphie who were currently dating. Ven and Aqua rode with Terra and Rikku. Zack and Paine drove Tidus and Yuna. Finnaly Wakka and Lulu rode on his motor cycle there. Van pulled out leading everyone to his cousins house. It took exactly ten minutes to arrive at their house. Ven and Roxas looked stunned when they saw three cars in the driveway.

"Umm, Roxas who's cars are those?" Van asked

"They must be ours since mom's car was the only one there when we left!" he shouted excitedly. When they pulled up Ven and Roxas ran to the new cars. One was a silver Nissan GT-R. And the other was a grey Chevy Camero with black strips going vertically down the middle. There they found notes.  
_**  
**_'Sorry you didn't get it on your birthday. Wanted to surpirse you, have a great day love dad and mom.'

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Ven said squealing like a little girl." I want the Camero!" he finished

"Thats cool! I wanted the GT-R anyway!" Roxas said jumping into his car.

"You guys can make-out with your cars later first we need to learn more about this 'Organization XIII'" Van said. Ven and Roxas blushed then walked inside, only to be ambushed by four little cats.

"Whoa what's this?" Sora asked picking up a dark brown one. He found a note on the door and picked it up, then read it to the others.

"Dear Van, Sora, Ven, and Roxas. We realsied that we didn't get our nephews anything so we got this for you. Van and Sora your cats are from Uncle Cloud and I, while Ven and Roxas' are from Uncle Leon and Auntie Yuffie. Enjoy and by the way look at your pendants to figure out who's is who's.

Love,  
Uncle Cloud, Uncle Leon, Auntie Yuffie, and Auntie Aerith." Sora finished

"What so you mean by 'pendants'?" Wakka asked

"Oh you guys never knew?" Van asked

"Knew what?" Yuna asked. All four of them pulled pendants out of their shirts. **(A/N: If you want to know what their pendants look like I'll just tell you. Roxas' X pendant on his shirt. Sora's is his crown, Ven's is the outside of his awakening, and Van's is the middle symbol if his awakening.)**  
_**  
**_"Wow i've never noticed those before!" Naminé exclaimed

"Really even the time I found you and Roxas in the bathroom doing who knows what.?" Kairi said making Roxas and Naminé blush harder than the time they were caught.

"Can we begin the converstion now?" Selphie asked eagerly

"Yup let's begin!" Sora responded

"Ok so what else do you wanna know?" Rikku asked

"Well for starters how do you know so much about them?" Sora asked

"Ohh u probably never told you! Demyx is my older brother! So he told me all about them." Rikku explained. The rest of the conversation was trivial so all the others left leaving the Lockharts with the guys.

"So...what do you guys wanna do?" Sora asked Kairi

"I know let's name you guy's cats!" she said happily.

"Ok so any ideas?" Roxas asked

"Hmmm. How about you tell us about you guys, like middle names?" Aqua asked  
_**  
**_"Ok my name is Sora Alphonse Skye, but when referred to my middle name people mostly use Al!" Sora shouted happily

"I'm Vanitas Xane Skye." he said casually

"My full name is Ventus Dylan Skye." he replied making everyone giggle

"I guess that leaves me. Well my name is Roxas Cole Skye." Roxas replied _******(A/N: Just to let you know I didn't get their names from those guys that are Zack and Cody. I really do know twin with their middle names like that.)  
**_  
"Ahh that doesn't help." Tifa said

"Fine but now you have to tell us your full names." Roxas said

"Ok I am Tifa Paige Lockhart" Tifa said

"And I'm Kairi Raven Lockhart." she continued

"My name is Aqua Demi Lockhart" Aqua said looking to Ven.

"Yeah my name is Naminé Alexis Lockhart." she said finishing the line.

"Ok but what should we name them! All we got is that they're all boys." Roxas finished

"Hey I got an idea why don't we name then our old nick names!" Van said

"Of course Van would figure it out, he's always the voice if reason." Ven said laughing

"Ok so mine is named Prince, Van's is Valon, Roxas' is Taz, and Ven's is Lucky! Sora said. The guys nodded and looked toward the girls who was looking strangely at them.  
**  
**"WHAT?" they all asked

"Nevermind." Kairi said shaking her head.

"Hey did you guys hear about that Halloween dance?" Aqua asked

"Yeah we Aqua would you be my date?" Ven asked

"S-sure." she said blushing. Ven couldn't have been happier. He ran up to Aqua and kissed her full on the lips. She happily complied, until it was interupted by Tifa.

"Umm, are you guys gonna keep swapping spit or go get costumes?" she asked

"Tifa would you go to the dance with me?" Van blurted out. Everyone looked at him in bewilderment, Van was always the shy one when it came to feelings.

"Van! I'd love to!" she said jumping in his arms.

"Hey let's go now!" Sora said. They all found it a good idea and left to go to the Halloween shop about a twenty minutes away. Ven and Roxas insisted on driving there so Sora got in Roxas' car and Van got in Ven's car. Their date following them. When they arrived there Tifa stepped out in front of everyone and made an annocement.  
_**  
"**_Ok so we have to match our date so one of us will go and tell what kinda costume to chose." she declared. So the girls went to one side of the store while the guys went to the other side.  
_**  
******__With the guys~_  
  
"Hey Van you remind me of that guy from Dragon Ball Z." Roxas said

"Which one?" he responded

"Oohhh! I know Goku guy! He does look like you here let's see if they have his costume." Sora said. Sure enough they found one. Van declinded the costume and bought a traditional vampire costume instead.

"Hey what about me?" Ven asked

"Hey if you dyed your hair black you would look like that Vegeta-guy." Sora said.

"Ahh let's go see if they have that costume too. Hey Aqua can be Bulma since she has blue hair!" Roxas said _**(A/N: I thought this was too perfect.) **_They were all surprised when they found it. Ven said it was too anime and searched for another costume. So he got a knight costume._** (A/N: his knight costume in Birth By Sleep).**_

"Ok what about you Sora?" Roxas asked

"Hmm OH Roxas you could go as a 'Prince of Angels' and I can go as a 'Prince of Demons'" Sora said

"Perfect idea Sora!" Roxas said since they didn't have any costumes like that Roxas bought a pure white suit with a light blue dress shirt, white dress shoes, and matching tie. He also got a plastic gold crown and a white fur cape that went down to his ankles. Sora bought a burgundy red suit, black dress shoes, black dress shirt, black tie, and plastic silver crown along with a red fur cape that went down to his ankles.

"Ok let's go tell the girls what we for cuz I'm sure they won't be done yet." Van said  
_**  
******__With the girls~_

"Dammit! I don't know what to get!" Aqua sighed. All the girls had no clue what to get. Just sitting around until they saw the guys with black bags holding their costumes most likely.

"Hey what did you guys get?" Naminé asked

"Well Sora is gonna be a prince of demons, I'm a prince of angels, Ven is a knight,and Van is a vampire." Roxas said

"Ohh great idea Kairi can be demon princess cuz of her hair and Nami can be angel princess cuz of her hair!" Aqua said

"Hmm I could be a princess as well." Aqua said

"Great idea Aqua you would look so cute in something like that!" Ven said pecking her on the lips.

"But what about me?" Tifa groaned

"Tou could be my vampire princess." Van suggested. Tifa kisse him on the lips.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE MY HERO!" she yelled running to find a costume. Kairi found a burgundy dress matching Sora's suit, it was and a black cape that went down to her lower back, and a silver tiara _******(A/N: Her KH2 out fit only in burgundy and where it's white. IT'S BLACK.)**_ Naminé had a white dress _******(A/N: Her KH2** **outfit)** _and white cape that went down the same way as Kairi's. And a gold tiara. Aqua came out in a long light blue dress with silver sparkles, and a silver band going across her forehead. Finally Tifa came out in a black dress with fake teeth and bat wings, along with a a black crown.

"Ok we're all done let's head home!" Aqua said the guys quickly took them home, and when they got home they found their parents.

"Oh hey mom hey dad." Ven, Van, and Sora, and Roxas said

"Hi guys did you like your gifts?" Cloud asked they all tackled their parents to the ground thanking them.

"Yes we get it you love it but it's getting late. Go shower and get ready for bed." Yuffie ordered. She was right it was already 9:39pm. After they all got ready Sora and Van spent the night by Ven and Roxas then went to bed around 10:30pm excites for the dance next week.

* * *

_****_******Sorry if the ending sucks I was tired it's 4:45 am. And I am tired I figured out how to fix this so its not all bold and stuff. IF YOU DIDNT READ THE AUTHORS NOTE THEN HERES WHAT YOU MISSED. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR ABOUT THREE WEEKS I WILL BE ON A NON STOP VACATION SO I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW I CANT UPDATE AT ALL UNTIL SCHOOL. SO DONT PRESSURE ME!**

Thanks,  
_NightFalcon26  
__****_


	16. Sora's Sick Day

**Author's Note: Sorry if I make any mistakes in this chapter. Im in New York right now and there is no Internet that is working on my phone. But I can type up this chapter. So if I forget something's forgive me. ENJOY the chapter and don't forget to review. And I can't update for the next three weeks because of my trip ok here's chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so no lawsuits.**

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 15:**

When Leon and Yuffie came home, it was around 11:30pm. They decides to check on Van and Sora, so they went up towards Van's room first to check on him. Seeing that he was fine, they decided to check on Sora next. Soon they entered the room right next to Van's, only to find Sora dripping in sweat and a pained expression on his face.

"Oh my god! Leon! What's wrong with my son!" Yuffie yelled running to his bed side with Leon.

"I don't know! It looks like he's sick." Leon said running out the room grabbing a thermometer from their medicine cabinet and hurrying back into the room.

"Sora! Sora sweetie wake up." Yuffie urged her son while shaking him lightly. Leon entered the room and placed the stick in his mouth.

"Wow he's got a temperature of 103!" Leon said. All the noise caused Van to get up and check out what all the noise was about.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Sora?" he asked

"He's got a temp. of 103!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Well have you given him any medicine he has a fever?" Van replied. As soon as he said this Leon ran out the room grabbing a vile of medicine and came back into the room. After giving Sora the medicine they all went to get some rest. When it was 6:30, Van got to check on Sora.

"Hmm..he's still got a fever. I should let him miss school today." Van said. Quickly he told his parents, got ready for school, and left. Ven and Roxas were waiting outside in their cars when Van came out.

"Hey Van! Where's Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Oh he's sick so I left him to rest." he replied. After that short conversation, they went and picked up the girls.

"Hey guys, where's Sora?" Tifa and Aqua asked

"Oh, Van said that Sora is sick so he's home right now." he replied feeling bad for his brother.

"How bad is it?" Kairi asked worriedly

"Pretty bad. But nothing to get killed over. It's just that Sora rarely gets sick, but when he does it really bad." Van said sadly. As the day went by for the seven, they misses Sora's constant jokes, and happy go lucky attitude. When school was finished Roxas had a great idea and met up with the others.

"Hey guys wanna study at our place? When we're done, we can go visit Sora." Roxas said. The others agreed and called their parents for permission. After all that was done, they all jumped into Ven and Roxas' cars.

**_With Sora~_**

When Sora got up it was around twelve in the afternoon. As soon as he got up, he rushed over to his bathroom and threw up. But this time it was worst than any other times. Sora began throwing up blood for reasons unknown. When he was done he felt horrible. He fell unconscious clutching his stomach hoping someone would find him soon. After about thirty minutes Yuffie came home to check on Sora.

"Sora..you ok?" she asked walking into his room. When she didn't find him there she checked the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Yuffie cried. She was about to call an ambulance but Sora reached out and stopped her.

"Please mom...no hospital. Call Auntie Aerith." he begged. Seeing him in this condition she did so. Aerith came by in her silver Mercedes C300, and followed a crying Yuffie into the bathroom where she found Sora. Both women gently lifted Sora and took him over to Yuffie's hummer. They carefully put him in the back seat and drove off to Aerith's house.

When they got there, Aerith had Sora moved to Roxas' bed room. She then heard the front door open up, followed by many footsteps.

"Hey mo...Sora! How'd you get here? And why are you covered in..BLOOD?" Roxas said frightfully rushing over to his cousin's side.

"Sora was drenched in blood on the bathroom floor when I found him." Yuffie said sadly

"Alright looks like we might have to pump his stomach at the hospital. But he doesn't have any energy to do so, which means he needs something to hydrate him." Aerith said

"Wait! What about grandma's special paupou drink?" Naminé suggested  
**  
**"Naminé! That's a great idea!" Kairi said hugging her sister.

"Ok why don't you girls go get the drink while we help Sora?" Aerith said

"Actually we need a ride home because Ven and Roxas drove us here." Tifa said

"And could I stay with Sora?" Kairi asked. It was decided that Ven, Aqua, Tifa, and Naminé were going to get the drink while Roxas, Van, and Kairi stay and help with Sora.

"Ok I need someone to re dress Sora. Roxas took off his clothes and is washing them, Van is with Aerith running to the hospital to make them have everything prepared for when we arrive, and I was just called back in for work. So Kairi that leaves you. Would it be ok if you gave Sora a bath and dress him?" Yuffie asked.

"S-sure Miss Yuffie. If it'll help Sora." Kairi said embarrassed and blushing red.

"You know, you look almost exactly like Aerith when she was fifteen. Only your hair is like reddish and your eyes are a pretty color! They look purple. If you got together with Ven or Roxas you two could pass as a younger Cloud and Aerith!" Yuffie said laughing causing Kairi to blush some more. Yuffie left moments later leaving Kairi and Sora alone. When she moved closer to him, he groaned and opened his blue eyes to meet Kairi's violet ones.

"K-kairi? Where am I?" he asked exhausted

"You're at Miss Aerith's house. Your mom wants me to bathe you." Kairi said blushing with Sora. She ran a bath for him and left the room for him to get in. She went over to Roxas who had gotten some of his clothes for Sora. He grabbed a black hoodie and some sweat pants. After he gave her other items she returned to the bathroom and helped Sora bathe. When she was done, the others had arrived with four bottles.

"Here you go Sora!" Kairi said. He scrunched his nose and looked at her with puppy eyes saying he didn't want anything that tastes bad.

"Kairiiii! I don't want any nasty medicine." Sora groaned

"Soraaa..it's not nasty look" she said as she opened the bottle and drank from it. "See it tastes really good!" Kairi chipped handing the bottle to Sora. He sniffed it a couple of times and took a sip. Soon he chugged the whole thing smiling. Over by the door they saw Naminé giggling and holding a bottle of paupou drink.

"Naminé? What's so funny?" Sora asked

"We used one paupou fruit for each drink! Which means you two technically shared a paupou fruit. And we all know the legend." Naminé said smirking as the two blushed. Sora whispered something in Kairi's ear when Roxas walked in and the two smirked at Naminé. Kairi took the bottle right out of her sister's hand, then walked up to Roxas.

"Here you go! You look parched Roxas." Kairi said. He gladly accepted it and drank the rest in under a minute. Naminé's reaction was the funniest. Kairi told Roxas about how he and Naminé technically shared a paupou fruit and had them both beat red. Aqua had apparently offered Ven some which he took happily! And Van stole Tifa's and had her chase him around the house for it.

"Ok enough chasing let's go get your stomach pumped Sora!" Aerith said. Sora was extremely afraid.

"Nooo way! I'm not going anywhere near a hospital! They are always full of sad, old, sick, and dead people!" he exclaimed  
**  
**"Sora you ARE sick." Van said

"Sora if you go I'll tutor you in Algebra!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora was aiming for straight A's. But he only had a B in Algebra.

'Hmm..my girlfriend is gonna be my tutor, and she's amazingly amazing. Oh the possibilities!' he thought

"Alright Kairi you got a deal!" Sora said nodding his head

"Promise?" she asked

"Kiss on it?" he said eagerly. She rolled her eyes and pecked him lightly on the lips. Soon they helped him into the car and drove off to the hospital. When they arrived there, the doctors didn't have then waiting long until they took him into the room. After a couple hours, Sora finally came out looking exhausted.

"SORA!" everyone yelled as they ran up to him.

"Alright I need to talk to the mother." the doctor said. Yuffie stepped closer claiming to be the mother and he began his speech.

"Ok Mrs. Skye. When we pumped your son's stomach and we found an unknown drug in his system. This is a combination of a common pesticide and a few prescription drugs. I believe that this drug is native to Twilight Town because we found traces of metal shavings in it, which appear to be parts of a large building. As you know Twilight Town is the world with the most large buildings. That's all we know so far, so I've sent a sample of it to Twilight Town. Now I recommend about two days rest, and A LOT of liquids to keeps his body hydrated. Other than that, I will contact you when we find out anything else about the drug in his system." the doctor said getting ready to leave. Soon a police officer came and took both Aerith and Yuffie for questions. When they were finished all of them headed home to get some more liquids for Sora. When they returned Sora laid down in his bed and waited for his fruit juice.

"Hey Sora your trying out for the football team?" Roxas asked

"Yeah you bet! But I really can't wait for the baseball team tryouts! I bet with the four of us on this team, nobody will be able to be DI Kings!" Sora asked happily. The two continued their conversation until Aerith came in with the juice and everyone left to go home leaving Van, and Sora home.

"Van, are you trying out for the football team?" Sora asked

"Nah, I think I'll go out for class president instead." he replied to his twin

"Ok, but you ARE trying out for the baseball team right?" Sora asked curiously

"Oh you betcha! I wouldn't dream of not trying out. Come on Sora, let's head to bed. It's 10 already." Van asd as they changed into their pj's and left for his room. Sora jumpped in his bed, surprisingly exhaughted.

"Night Sora." Van yelled from his room

"Night Van." he replied back as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**SOOOO SORRY for the late update! I had typed this up in New York, but never finished it until just now. I do have great news. I am the quarterback for my school :D. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and if the characters seem a little OC. I based them off my bro and my fav/best cousins, who happen to be twins. And yeah so REVIEW please and no flames.**

**Thanks,**

**_NightFalcon26_**


	17. Toaster Strudel? That's An Option?

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who DID review, and those who added my story to that alert thing. Today I came to a decision to end my fic soon, like in the next three to four chapters it will end, so there will A LOT in the next few chapters. Not sure if there will be an epilogue or if I should make a sequel. But enough about that! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I still wonder why I put this at the beginning of all my chapters, or most of them I think.**

**CHAPTER 16:**

"SORA!" Van yelled waking up his brother.

"Van.." Sora whined. "What the hell?" he said in a tired way which caused Van to laugh.

"Wow Sora you're feeling better, come on its Wednesday. Only two more day."

"Freaking Wednesday is the worst day. Its like an insult, yeah we're made it three days but we have another two days left!" Sora groaned

"Alright if you get up I will make you breakfast." Van said

"You do that everyday." Sora said getting up out of bed

"Whatever, just get dressed Ven and Roxas are gonna drive us to school today." Van said leaving to go to the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Sora shouted, as his brother reappeared into the room.

"Why are you wearing black pants?" Sora asked

"Oh look at this." he replied taking a sheet of paper out of his back pocket.

'_**Due to complaints from male students, the male trouser wear has been changed to black uniform pants. Trade ins will be accepted at the office.'**_

"Wow, I do agree with them though, its getting to cold to wear skinny pants. Soon in like a couple of days it'll be too cold! How I'll miss then. These will be much more warmer though." Sora said as he changed into his new uniform and threw on a black long sleeve sweater with a v neck so you could see his tie a little. Van came out wearing the same thing and went down for breakfast. After they were done, the twins heard a car horn and ran outside to see their cousins and girlfriends. All the girls seemed to have black skinny pants and black sweater vests with their black tie and white dress shirt. Kairi and Naminé were in Roxas' car so naturally Sora went in there and joined them. Van sat down in the back of Ven's car with Tifa. When they got in the car, Van called Sora's phone and both put it on speaker so they could talk.

"So. What do you guys wanna talk about?" Sora asked

"Did you hear about that robbery that happened at the Destiny Islands Smithsonian?" Aqua asked through the phone

"Nope why what happened?" Van replied shaking his head with the other guys.

"I don't know to much of the details, but I know that something REALLY important was stolen because of the amount of police they put on the job." she said just as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Wow that's pretty interesting! Maybe we should look this up when we get home?" Roxas suggested getting out if his car as Sora hung up he phone and met up with the others. Just then Xion had walked up to the eight, walking past everyone except Sora and Roxas who stopped and watched her with a confused look.

"I came here to offer you guys a deal. The organization seems to have a liking for you two and wants you guys to join." she said in a monotone.

"Why would we do that?" Sora asked

"Because Sora" she spat "I know that you've always loved me. I know how you used to get jealous if how me and Roxas used to spend so much time together. But you were just to shy to admit it cause you knew I loved Roxas!" she finished with a smirk on her face leaving Sora and everyone else with around with a wild face.

"Get you emotions straight and I might consider going out with you." she said winking at him and glaring at Kairi.

"Ummm...ok?" Van said

"So does this mean Xion likes you, or hates you, or both, or toaster strudel?" Ven asked

"Well Ven I'd like to think toaster strudel, but right now I'm not to sure." Roxas said.

"Toaster Strudel? That's an option?" Sora said. Kairi stood there next to him, in deep thought processing the information Xion just gave. Sora who sensed this went to go comfort her immediately.

"Kairi don't believe her! I never liked her! She must of over heard me talking to Roxas, remember Van when Pence told me he liked Xion? So she musta gotten the wrong idea." Sora stated pulling Kairi into a large hug.

"You all know I'm screwed right?" Kairi said

"Why?" Sora asked

"Xion sits by me in homeroom."

"Ahh.." everyone said. All eight separated so they could go to their homeroom, and left five minutes before class started. Surprisingly, Xion didn't show up. After all their classes were done, Van, Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, and Naminé headed out to the cars and drove home. When they arrived at Ven and Roxas' house they eight decided to do their homework. When they were finished everyone went up from the living room to Ven's room to look up the robbery.

"Alright here it is!" Ven said as he clicked the article and began to read.

_**'On Tuesday October 20, 2009 the Destiny Island Smithsonian was robbed by a group of unknown personnel. The break in happened around 11:43pm and video cameras show five persons wearing a black hooded cloaks, black boots, and black gloves. Police believe that more than five people were involved with robbery. Some were believed to have hacked the Smithsonian's security system and others driving the get away vehicle. The item that was stolen is the majestic Kingdom Key blade. Key to the Disney Castle, the key was donated by King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse. The key was brought over by their good friend Goofy Night, Captain of the Royal Knights at Disney Castle. No more evidence was discovered at the scene.' **_Ven finished

"Wow that's intense." Tifa said

"Yeah, hey it's pretty late want me to take you girls home?" Roxas asked

"Sure! Hey Tifa, Aqua wanna spend the night?" Naminé asked

"Yup that sounds like a great idea." Aqua said. Roxas took the girls home and arrived back in around twenty minutes.

"Roxy, Ven wanna spend the night at our place?" Sora asked

"Alright." both said. They packed up and drove to Van and Sora's house. When they pulled up a black BMW 7 series was in the driveway.

"YES! This must be my new car! This is way better than the Lexus." Van said

"Pfff, no way my Lexus is cooler." Sora said

"Whatever we can take it out tomorrow." Ven said walking inside with the others. When they arrived at the room all four slept in Van's room.

Sora woke up to the sounds of tiny crackles at his brother's window.

* * *

"Ahh" he said climbing out his bed walking over to the window where he looked outside he saw Zexion with Axel and Demyx. After he wakes up his brother and cousins, they go outside to see what's wrong.

"Why are you guys out here at like 12 in the morning?" Van asked

"We need to talk!" Zexion says leading the guys to a coffee shoo where they all sit down.

"Its about the robbery, the Organization did it! They cut me and Larxene!" Zexion said nervously

"Wait so why would they steal they key blade?" Roxas asked

"From what I've found out, I'm not sure. But few in the Organization are selfish and will try and sabotage each other for the use of the key blade. Most of them might have a lower ranked member harm you. Keep on your toes and stay in a group with a lot of people. Also try and stay away from each other as much as possible! That way they can't get you all at once if they get one of you." Zexion warned

"Will do! But why do they want us?" Sora asked

* * *

**Wow that's the end hope you guys enjoyed it. Please REVIEW it would be nice. I have this great other story to post up but I can't unless I finish this one, and you guys gotta give me inspiration to do so.**

**Thanks,**

_**NightFalcon26 **_


	18. Wait Who's Gotta Steal the Keychain?

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have finished a rough draft For the last few chapters And how the story's gonna end. THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER OF KINGDOM HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL! After this chapter there will be two epilogues. Yes two epilogues, they will add more detail to the story. Anyway here's chapter 17.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in anyway. Except the plot of course**

**WARNING!: SOMEWHAT OVER USE OF THE WORD HELL. ;)****

* * *

**

** CHAPTER 17:**

_Previously, on Kingdom Hearts Highschool~_

_"From what I've found out, I'm not sure. But few in the Organization are selfish and will try and sabotage each other for the use of the key blade. Most of them might have a lower ranked member harm you. Keep on your toes and stay in a group with a lot of people. Also try and stay away from each other as much as possible! That way they can't get you all at once if they get one of you." Zexion warned_

_"Will do! But why do they want us?" Sora asked_

_

* * *

_"Well that took me a few hours to figure out. But I think I got a conclusion. Van, Xion hates you because you never liked her, even when she wasn't all freaky stalker. Ven, Xion doesn't like you because she thinks you insult the way Roxas looks by being his twin. She believes that you ruined his look because you have green eyes and Roxas has blue. Sora she probably thinks you like her so she wants you to join the group, but since you're not she is angry. And Roxas. Xion likes you but you broke her heart in Twilight Town. I guess those are good enough reasons for her to harm you. Also, the Organization thinks Van and Ven are incompetent of getting something they really need. The organization wants you to steal another keychain hidden in the library. I'm not sure which one it is but you can't give it to them. And whatever you decide to do be EXTREMELY careful. Each of the Organization members carry a gun or some type of weapon. " Zexion finished

"Wow ok thanks for the warning." Ven said

"Wait a minute. The local library?" Van asked quickly after Ven

"Yeah." Zexion responded

"Guys, that's why our parents have been leaving so often! Dad told me they were guarding something in an area where people can learn. I never thought about the library." Van said

"So they want me to steal from my parents? Yeah that's gonna happen." Roxas said

"Well guys its getting late we better head home and sleep if we wanna wake up tomorrow." Ven said

"Alright thanks for the warning Zexion!" Roxas said getting up with the others. After they left, they arrive back home around 2:15am.

"Goodnight!" everyone said to each other.

* * *

When the four woke up they had found out that Axel told his cousins and sisters what Zexion had told them. After getting dressed Roxas and Van drove everyone to school. When they arrived it was just another regular day. Xion hadn't even shown up that day. The guys decided to head over to Cloud and Aerith's house after school. Soon after arriving, they find Xion waiting around the curb.

"Oh shit...it's Xion!" Ven exclaimed

"Hell to the no! She's not coming by my car." Van said parking far away from her.

"The hell Xion? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked

"Oh I just came to see how you two were." she said sweetly as Van and Ven rolled their eyes. Suddenly the door opened revealing a very pissed Yuffie and Aerith.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sons?" Yuffie yelled. Xion glared intensely at the moms and retreated back around the street.

"Mom Xion wants us to steal the keychain that you guard!" all of them said at once.

"I'm sorry boys but I believe you...it's just that we don't have any solid evidence. Without that we can't arrest her." Aerith said sadly. Yuffie and her both walked back inside and left the four of them alone. Van then pulled out a black ball from his car, started to pace, and twirled his front spikes of his hair all at once.

"Ok so either Van is sooo bored he's starting to think, or he is getting a master plan right now." Sora said as they watched him pace. After about three minutes Van looked up and smiled at his brother and cousins.

"Hey guys, come by Sora and my house in about an hour, and bring ALL of your nerf guns with you." he finished pulling Sora in his car and driving home. When they arrived, Sora and Van immediately went and changed. Van wore a pair of black shorts, with a black t-shirt, Sora wore a some white shorts with red and dark grey on the side and a solid white t-shirt. Van and Sora headed up to Van's room after they were changing.

"Hey Van what's up bud. Why do you want Ven and Rox to bring their nerf guns over?" Sora asked

"Sora you gotta wait till they get here too. But first bring me my tool kit, and all of our nerf guns as well." Van ordered. Sora left without another word and came back in four minutes holding everything in his arms. He put a Longstrike CS-6, a Vulcan EBF-25, a red and blue Hyperfire and Strikefire dart tag guns, and a red Titan AS-V.1 Launcher on his brother's bed. Sora then left his brother, in after about thirty eight minutes, Ven and Roxas showed up. They hadn't come inside Van's room yet so they all waited outside his room door.

"Van you done yet Ven and Roxas are here." Sora called from the hall.

"Wait...ok now you can come in." Van said with a hint of excitement on his voice. When the three entered they saw Van sweating lightly but holding up the blue Hyperfire.

"Check this out!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his recently finished coca cola bottle and put it up on his dresser in front of his dart board. He soon fired and the gun shot out a metal pallet that left a large crack that could've broken the glass on contact.

"Whoa.." everyone said as they picked up the other guns while Van cleaned up the glass.

"How did you do this?" Sora asked

"First, be careful, those will hurt you if you get shot. Second, I remade the nerf gun so they shoot these metal pallets. He picked up a circle metal piece and showed them. After working on Ven and Roxas' Longshot CS-6,, a Raider CS-35, green and orange Hyperfire and Strikefire dart tag guns, they had finished by eight pm.

"Hey here's the plan I got. After school on Friday, we'll get Zexion to tell us where the Organization's hideout is. After some recon, we will get the info to the police! These guns are only if they see us and we need a way out. So the dress code is long sleeve plaid shirt, black skinny jeans since tomorrow will be like 58 degrees, with a black shirt inside, black beenie, black shades, and black gloves. Got it?" he asked

"Got IT!" They responded. Ven and Roxas went home and Van and Sora went to bed shortly after.

School ended quickly. All the guys were relieved, they decided not to tell the girls for safety if they wanted to tag along. They went back to Van and Sora's house where they all got dressed. Zexion said that the house was closer to Van and Sora's house so Ven and Roxas brought their stuff over there to get dressed. Van wore his white with black plaid shirt and his skinny jeans, black gloves, and some Nike Paul Rodriguez shoes. Sora wore a red plaid shirt black skinny jean, black gloves, and some Nike 6.0 Mogan 2 shoes. Ven wore a dark grey and black plaid shirt, black jean, black gloves, and Nike Classic Low Canvas shoes. Finally, Roxas wore a meadow green and black plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, black gloves, and Nike Air Tempo Rival Premium iD shoes. They put on their shades and black beenies then left in Van's car since it was black. Roxas put the Longshot on his back and had his green Hyprefire on his left arm, then he had his green Strikefire on his ankle. Van had the Longstrike on his back, his blue Hyprefire on his arm, and his blue Strikefire on his ankle. Ven had the Vulcan on his back, and his orange Hyper and Strikefire in the same place as his brother and cousins. Lastly, Sora had the Titan AS-V.1 Launcher on his back, and his red Hyper and Strikefire in the same place as the others. When they got out they saw an old abandoned gas station.

"So this is their hang out." Van said. Each of them pulled out a tape recorder and set it on listening to the conversation.

"Are you sure they didn't want to join?" Xemnas asked Xion

"Absolutely. But why do you want those two in the Organization so bad?" Xion asked in a monotone

"Those two are the athletic ones compared to their brothers. So they will be more likely not to get caught trying to steal the keychain." Ansem his brother answered for him

"Why do they know where they keychain is?" she asked again.

"Quite the curious one you are." Xehanort said walking to the room. "Well, if you wanna know. Their parents are guarding the keychain which is hidden in the library. Only the four will have a reason to go there." Xehanort finished

"Ok. Now why did we steal the keyblade? What's so special about it?" she questioned

"Silly girl. The keyblade isn't just the key to Disney Castle, it's also the most powerful weapon ever forged." Sephiroth said sitting down after overhearing the conversation.

"Yes. With the keyblade we can take over Disney Castle, and be unstoppable." Ansem said smirking

"But there's a reason we need another keychain. The keyblade being so powerful, will only appear to a chosen heir. These can be anyone, there isn't just one of them. We need to find the keychain that was from our ancestor Master Xehanort. He forged it himself." Xehanort said proudly for being named after his ancestor.

"Xehanort! Enough. Xion you must leave now. Go see what Marluxia is doing." Xemnas ordered making Xion get out of the room.

"We must leave and go home. There's to many people here to distract us from our plan." Xemnas said

"How about that special room we had that no one but us know about?" Ansem said. The other three agreed and left into an underground door on the floor.

"What do we do now?" Ven asked

"Let's go see what Xion is doing with the other members." Roxas said they headed into another direction suddenly they came across Xigbar, Xaldin, Xion, and Marluxia.

"Aww dammit!" Van cried as they ran seeing Xigbar reach for his gun.

"Crap! We parked on the other side there's no way we can get there in time!" Ven yelled to the others

"Hey look!" Sora said pointing to a old van.

"Sora that's Scooby's van not ours." Roxas said back

"Rox, we got no other options. Come ON!" They said running inside. Ven tossed his guns in the back and started the car. Roxas and Van were in the back while Sora was with Ven in the front. As soon as they started driving the shooting started.

"Ahh god! What do we do?" Ven asked

"Speed! Try and get the cops attention!" Van yelled

"Hey guys the guns!" Roxas yelled. He opened the moon roof and pulled the Vulcan up through. Van picked up the Raider CS-35, and Sora picked up the Longstrike. Ven tried to avoid as much as the shots as possible.

"No I'm all out pass me another gun!" Roxas yelled down. Van passed him the Longshot and he began again.

When Sora ran out he picked up the Titan Launcher and fired at Xigbar. Van finished him off with his Hyperfire in about three minutes.

Ven swerved the car around the curve and the other three followed. Roxas managed to take down Xaldin. And Sora and Van took out Xigbar. The only one left was Marluxia and Xion who were currently in the same car.

"Aww yeah. Here come the po po." Sora said. When they had about three cars chasing them, they drove back towards the hideout. When they arrived they find five police cars already there with Tifa, Aqua, Kairi, and Naminé. Ven pulled over and all the guys got out and ran towards the other police.

"Halt! And put your hands where I can see them."'the officer demanded.

"Oh yeah way to sound original officer 'HALT!' like no ones heard that one before." Sora said rolling his eyes. The officer cocked his gun making the guys comply. Just then Kairi came and rescued all of them.

"Forgive them officer, they were helping us solve the case of the missing keyblade. We asked them to gain some police attention and bring them back here." she said smiling sweetly. The officer nodded and glared leaving them alone until Kairi turned to talk to the guys.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" Sora asked

"Saving your ass." she replied innocently. Just then Naminé had come and gave Roxas a big hug.

"Roxas. I'm soo glad to finally get to see you." she said. He returned the hug then asked

"Umm...Naminé what's going on?"

"Tifa found a piece of evidence linking the Organization to the stolen keyblade." she explained

"You see. We were watching a replay of the robbery on a video; when Tifa noticed a rare flower on the video. It has been identified as a Heart's Seal flower. Only native to Radiant Gardens. Now there's only one person in Destiny Islands who has a green house that can keep up with intensive care of the Heart's Seal flower...and that's Marluxia." she finished as the police came with Marluxia and Xemnas in handcuffs.

"Dammit Marly I told you quit bringing your stupid flowers everywhere we go!" Xemnas yelled

"Hey my flowers aren't stupid. You should stop putting on that zebra cloak thing and admiring yourself in front of a mirror." he countered. The police later picked up the current members leaving Zexion and Larxene alone since they had no part in the robbery. Everyone laughed and headed home after a LONG day. But the weekends just begun.

* * *

**Ok well that's the end of the last chapter for Kingdom Hearts Highschool. Make sure to stick around and read the last two epilogues. And I was thinking about making another version of this. Like I got a review a while ago saying how my story is marty sue or something. I MIGHT revise this story or edit it. But it will be COMPLETELY-ISH different. REVIEW! No flames~**

_**NightFalcon26 **_


	19. Epilogue 1

**Author's Note: Wow only one review. Don't I feel special! But thank you keyblader43 for the review. Anyway this is the first epilogue yeah I'm updating even though I didn't get any Kingdom Hearts Highschool. There WILL be one more after this. ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Kingdom Hearts.** **EPILOGUE 1:**

* * *

**SORA POV**

I can't believe it's been two and a half years since I've meet the Lockharts. Yeah that's right Vanitas, Ven, Roxas, and I are actually graduating! It's hard to think of how the time went by. Right now we only have two hours till graduation ...and the girls are freaking PMS'ing.

"SORA HURRY UP AND BRING ME MY DRESS!" Ok so not only the Lockharts, but my mom too.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I grabbed her black dress and went upstairs with it. After I tossed it on her bed I ran. Uncle Cloud and Auntie Aerith are currently over here by my house and left Ven and Roxas alone.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Ven and Roxas' house." I yelled once more as I grabbed my graduation clothed and hopped into my Lexus. Yeah I kept the Lexus. It will never go out of date. Van decided to tag along as well. We reached there about eight minutes later and saw Ven and Roxas running through the house. Van and I picked our stuff up out of the trunk and went on inside since the door was open. Ven was already dresses in a dark grey dress shirt, black slacks, black bow-tie, and a black button up vest. Roxas was still in his black slacks, and black tank top. He was apparently looking for his dress shirt.

"VEN WHERE THE HELL IS MY FREAKING DRESS SHIRT!" Roxas yelled. Ven thought it was funny to hide it from him an hour and forty minutes before the graduation.

"YESSS!" Roxas said. I guess he found it. Van and I rushed upstairs to get dressed. Our moms like it when we match so they all got us matching clothes. When Van was done getting dressed he came down in a white dress shirt, black slacks, black bow-tie, and a black button up vest. Basically the same thing as Ven only with a white dress shirt. Roxas finished before me wearing his black slacks, green dress shirt, black bow-tie, and black button up vest. When I was finally finished I was wearing black slacks, red dress shirt, black bow-tie,and a black button up vest. We were content with our hair since it never really was controlled and all of us put on black dress shoes. Ven and I drove over to the girl's houses who ALSO wanted to match their dates. Yup! Kairi and I are still dating. Same with Ven and Aqua, Roxas and Naminé, and Van and Tifa. We are all currently in a relationship. We greeted Tifa and Aqua's parents then went upstairs to see our dates. Kairi was really pretty the way she was dressed. She was wearing an elegant thin strap red dress that went to her mid thigh. That's the only way I could describe it since it was a simple dress. Namine wore agreen dress that was sleeveless, was ruffled in the torso part a little and went right above her knees. Tifa was actually wearing something not dark. She liked black a lot so she mostly wore it. It's not like she was goth or anything but if she was Van would have a field day, because if you didn't know Van's personality you probably would assume he's goth. Anyway. Tifa was wearing a white dress with a black pattern on the lower part of the dress. And lastly Aqua was wearing a dark grey dress that looked the same as Naminé's only it had a little black lace on the top part where it was ruffled.

"Come on girls! We only thirty minutes to get there! And we want to get there early to good seats." Van said. Van will always be the only person I know who likes to go to school early. Finally the girls came down and we got in our cars. We arrived there in the standard ten minutes it takes us. After making our way to the front desk we picked up our capes and caps. We all worked our way into the special room and waited for it to begin.

"Yes everyone another year has ended leaving our seniors..." the headmaster continued but I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was how my life was gonna change once I go to college.

"Sora Skye." my name was called snapping me out of my daze. I picked up my diploma and went back to my seat. When the headmaster was finished he started another speech.

"After a short break when everyone calms down we will let our seniors present their colleges." he said stepping down from the mike. I wasn't sure where everyone else went but the only person I wanted to see right now was standing next to me.

"Sora what will happen when you depart and go to Olympia College and I go to Radiant Gardens University?" Kairi asked me. I could tell she was holding backtears the way her bangs covered her eyes.

"You never know Kairi. Maybe we will drift apart...or maybe we won't have to separate." I said. But I doubt she heard my last part because of how hard she was crying. I'm so happy she doesn't wear makeup. The headmaster had called everyone up to tell our future schools. Kairi came back looking perfectly fine. I could do nothing but sigh hoping she understood what I was going at. I didn't really listen to everyone else's only the Lockharts and my brother and cousins.

"Vanitas Skye." he walked up on stage and proudly said his college.

"I am going to China to study abroad at the Land of the Dragons University, or LDU." after more people, another name caught my attention

"Naminé Lockhart"

"Well I have been accepted into Twilight University!" she said happily and exited the stage. The process continued and got to the others.

"Ventus Skye."

"Yeah um...I'm heading off to Atlantic College." he said

"Tifa Lockhart."

"I'm going to China as well and am studying at LDU."

"Aqua Lockhart.""Umm...I'm going to Atlantic College!"

"Roxas Skye."

"Yeahh...I'm headed off to Twilight University!" he shouted. Roxas was always the energetic one other than me of course. Now that only leaves...

"Kairi Lockhart." Damn that was fast

"I-I've decided t-to study at Radiant Gardens University." she finished with a smile. I'm pretty sure everyone knew Kairi was crying on the inside. A few more people were called up and then it was my turn.

"Sora Skye."

"Well I've DEFINITELY given this A LOT of thought. If you asked where I am goingyou would've heard Olympia College. But! That was actually covering this factthat I wanted to be a surprise. I'm going to Pride Lands University to study abroad like my brother." I said and watches Kairi nearly faint. Yup! I'm getting the shit kicked outta me today.I left the stage and the rest of the people had gone up. After that was done Kairi didn't waste time finding me.

"Dumbass! I freaking hate you!" she yelled as she gave me a huge hug pounding on my chest. Her words hurt kinda until she continued.

"I freaking love you!" and I got a wonderful kiss.

"Huh?" I said once we separate.

"I'm letting you off easily since your coming with me to get settled into my dorm. Sora I'll miss you so so much. Promise we won't break up?" she said giving me a smile that could melt my heart. The only response I gave her was another kiss. We parted way after the ceremony to go pack our stuff for college.

* * *

**KAIRI POV: **

Well I pretty much left everything important to me. My parents, family, my wonderful boyfriend and my summed is over. I let out a sigh as I walked through the almost empty hallways, with the exception of a select few who were skipping class and making out. I sighed again. I remember when Sora and I used to do that. We never got caught. I made it to the class with only a few minutes left to spare.

"And who might you be?" the teacher asked

"Sorry Sir I'm Kairi Lockhart. It's my first year here." I said as he nodded

"Nice to meet you miss Lockhart. I'm Mr. Wally. You may talk to the others for the entire class period, I want my students to be well acquainted with each other." he said as I took a seat in the second to the last chair in the middle row. There was only one guys sitting behind me in the very last chair. Sora always sat behind me when he could so we could pass notes. He had his head down so I could see his face. He was also wearing a black hoodie so I could tell what his hair color was like. I turned around and started to write a letter to Sora until I heard a deep voice talk to me.

"Hi beautiful!" he said. Sora and I would greet each other like that. He reminded me so much of him i didn't even look at him, I jut focused on my letter.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend." I said bluntly

"Really?"

_'He's not gonna give up!' I thought annoyed _

"Yes really!"

"I bet he's a great guy. Funny, handsome, drop dead cute, he can play the guitar, sing, an athlete. He's probably a caramel colored brunette, with deep blue eyes that you tell him distract you when you guys talk..." he said. I just sat there wide eyed. Did he really just know everything about Sora? I turned to look at him and saw my boyfriend. The greatest emotion I felt there was love. I got out of my seat and hugged him giving him a kiss.

"Douche bag what are you doing here?" I asked

"Umm that's what she said?"

"Still the same. But seriously what are you doing here?" I said laughing with a few other students who heard the joke.

"I transferred here to be with you. I wanted to surprise you." he said as I gave him another kiss. This year is gonna rock!

* * *

**Ok now to get the other epilogue done! REVIEW~ NO FLAMES~**

_**NightFalcon26~**_


	20. Epilogue 2

**Author's Note: Lol WHAT IT DO! That's how me and my best friends have been greeting each other lately :D. Anyway here's the HOPEFULLY long awaited final epilogue of KINGDOM FREAKING HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL (without the freaking part). I Don't think personally this was that exciting. It pretty much just shows what happened to all the characters. I didn't put alot of dialogue in so it will be with pretty big paragraphs, so I spaced the paragraphs out a little. But anyways Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all**

** EPILOUGE 2:**

** SORA POV:**

Some people say that love has never existed. Me? I didn't think it did until my first day of tenth grade. That's when I met the only person I will ever love, and my beautiful wife Kairi Raven Lockhart or Kairi Raven Skye as of seventeen years. That's right Kairi and I are married and have a son. In the end everything seemed to have worked out for all of us. All my cousins and my brother are as well married and VERY happy. So is all of my closets friends.

Hmm...where should we start? How about with Van and Tifa! Those two were the last to get married, but the first to have kids. Van and Tifa married at twenty-three, and had a son at twenty-four. His name is Shane Skye. He has Van's black hair, but Tifa's reddish brown eyes. Next there is Ven and Aqua. They got married at twenty-one, and has a son named Kevin Skye at twenty four. He has his fathers hair and his mom's pale blue eyes. Roxas and Naminé got married a couple of months before Kairi and I did. They were married at twenty-two, and they have a son Brandon Skye two years later. He is the splitting image of Roxas, but he has Namine's funny yet shy and quiet personality AND Roxas' confident personality once you get to know him.

Lastly, there's Kairi and I who were married at twenty-two and had a son named Cain Skye at twenty four. Why am I telling you this? Because it's not only my son's sophomore year, but it's also Shane's, Kevin's, and Brandon's sophomore year too."Cain! School time." I shouted"Coming almost ready!" he responded. Anyway on with my story. You see, since Van is married to Tifa and Roxas is married to Naminé that makes all of us brothers and all of them sisters. If you need more help I'll explain. Kairi is my wife. Naminé is her sister. Roxas is married to Kairi's sister. Making him my brother in law. And it goes the same way with Van and Ven. All four of us didn't get our dream jobs but we got a family thing going. Van got a job as a successful ER surgeon. Ven played pro baseball for about three years and then he quit because he thought he didn't spend enough time with Aqua and Kevin. So he is now a jet dealer that sells planes, jets, and helicopters. After a few years of this he managed to get his own private jet which he likes to share with us. Next is Roxas who wanted to play pro basketball but got hurt in an accident and decided to go after another career so he is now a CEO of 'Sea-Salt Sodas.' And lastly my job would be a manager of a Aston Martin cat dealership.

"Sora...you dropping Cain off?" Kairi asked giving me a kiss.

"Sure sweetheart." I said getting my son ! Enough about us though. We got our wives too! Kairi is running the Destiny Islands Times newspaper. Three reasons I love her having this job. One: she looks cute in a pencil skirt and blouse, two: she is home a lot and spends time with us, and three: she's never stressed out. Yeah Tifa is a martial artist. Naminé is an architect **(thought I was gonna say artist didn't you ;)).** Lastly Aqua is a professional volleyball player. We got a good life and I'm very happy about how it's going.

"Shane, Kevin, Brandon! Ready to go?" I asked through the window picking up my nephews.

"You bet!" they all saidNow for my friends! Riku and Selphie are married with three kids! Riku is a police detective, and Selphie is a stay at home mom. They have two sons named Matt and Noah, Matt is in his second year of college right now and a girl Tiffany, who is a doctor and currently engaged. Their son Noah is a year older than my son. He looks like Riku with the same aquamarine colored eyes. So it's Tiffany, Matt, and Noah in age order. The only difference is Noah doesn't like his hair long so he keeps it pretty short. Matt looks exactly like Noah only with Riku's dad's blue eyes. Tiffany has Riku's silver hair and Riku's dads blue eyes as well, though she looks Selphie more than Riku. Then there's Zack Fair... he was dating Paine for about two months until he died in a car crash.

Paine musta loved him by the way she broke down at the funeral. Zexion surprisingly was her hero and comforted her through it all. They are still dating now. He is a librarian and Paine is a resturant owner. Terra and Rikku are married with two girls one year apart. Their names are Stephany and Sydney. Both are blondes but Stephany has her dad's eyes while Sydney has green eyes like her mom. Terra is a football player and Rikku is a stay at home mom. Axel and Larxene married really soon. They have three kids all girls and one boy. First is the two twin girls, Lily and Tori, then their son Alex. Lily and Tori are blondes but they have brown eyes like Larxene's dad, while Alex looks like Axel, Kairi, and Naminé's cousin Lea. Axel is a fireman it was surpirsing to see him fight fires and does not start them. Larxene is a doctor. Now I'll tell you why they are what they are now. Demyx died while on a vacation with Arlene **(Larxene's twin sister!)** in Hawaii. A volcano erupted and killed him with magma. He managed to save Arlene but she was badly injured. After she was taken to a hospital, she died because they didn't get her treated in time. Those two promised they would make a difference and save lives. Hayner and Olette are married with one daughter. Her name is Baylee and she is currently dating Riku's son. She has dirty blonde hair but bright brown eyes like Hayner. Even though she has his hair and eye color, she looks almost identical to Olette. Hayner is a police officer as well and Olette is a designer.

Okay want some drama? Organization XIII all disappeared about three months of being in jail. The only one found was Xion who committed suicide in jail...sad right? You bet. There's a rumor going around in the jail that Xion was forces to kill herself by the Organization and they escaped while people were distracted by Xion's body. Another rumor is that she killed herself to help the Organization members escape. Either way, we all attended her funeral knowing she didn't really mean all the pain she caused us. And Pence you ask? He is still looking for his love, hiding the feelings he had for Xion.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Uncle Sora!" my son and nephews said leaving me to head into their school. They go to Destiny Islands High just like us when we were younger.

"Hopefully they'll find love like we did." I said watching my family walk to the entrance of the school. Soon a girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes walked up to Cain. I'm so glad I brought my video camrea today. I pulled it out of my bag and set it on recording mode and zoomed to cheerish this moment.

"Hi! My name is Rachel. I was wondering if you could help me find my way around here. I'm new and can't figure it out." she asked

"My names Cain. Come on follow me. I'll help you find the front office" Cain replied to her and leading them into the school.

_'Yup, this school must be some kinda matchmaker school.' _I thought as I put away my camrea and drove away.

* * *

_**Like it! I killed Demyx, Arlene and Zack :(. Oh well hope you enjoyed my story and I can now deem it finished or complete! Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it. OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CHAPTER 2 WILL BE POSTED IN A FEW DAY TO A COUPLE WEEKS! it's called ****Sanctuary of the Heart: Celestial Maidens****. It's a series there will be a few more of the Sanctuary of the Heart series coming soon. Here's a preview for the first chapter!**_

_"M-my name is Sora Strife! And this is my twin brother Roxas." he said stepping to the side to show his brother._

_"Nice to meet you both. This is my twin sister Naminé. She said revealing a blonde girl blushing staring at the ground.._

_'I'm so sorry Sora. For playing with your emotions. I really do like you Sora, but we can't be together. I'm happy I had my first kiss with you but, no matter how much I want us too.' Kairi thought sadly._

_**NightFalcon26~**_


End file.
